Agridulces Recuerdos
by Tsukiame
Summary: Mei es una chica que ha vivido cosas fuertes con su familia adoptiva y no recuerda nada de su familia biológica debido a un accidente, cuando se muda para vivir con su tía se encuentra a varios amigos y comienza a tener una nueva vida sin embargo algo aparece y vuelve a ser atada con el pasado. Mei inicará una búsqueda para descubrir verdades ocultas y para encontrarse a ella misma
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS: ¡Hola este es mi primer fanfic que hago espero les agrade c: ¡ Estos paréntesis ( ) significan que es algo que están pensando los personajes, principalmente la protagonista, a menos que estén en el diálogo de otro, de hecho habrá casos en los que especifique qué personaje es quien lo piensa por ejemplo (Leigh: Amo a Rosa) para que sea más entendible (creo que se entiende, si no me dicen xD). ¡Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia! Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ChinoMiko con excepción de mi sucrette, Karina y.. los que yo agregue ya les iba a dar un spoiler xD

Por cierto, este fanfic lo empezé aproximadamente hace 2 años y lo había dejado de escribir hasta hace poco, yo pensaba en usar la historia original en cuanto a el fantasma en el instituto o cosas así pero ahora hay 22 episodios y siento que sería tedioso leer algo que unos ya jugaron, además que se sentiría como plagio y no quiero nada como eso, entonces tal vez le agregue unas cuantas cosas del original como guía para acercar un poco mi historia al hermoso mundo que produce y nos ofrece ChinoMiko.

¡Bueno, espero que les guste!

Título: Agridulces Recuerdos

Autora: Tsukiame

Fandom: Amour Sûcre/Corazón de melón

Pairing: Sucrette/?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (con excepción de los que agregue por cuenta propia) todo le pertencese a ChinoMiko y a Beemoov.

Advertencias: Puede que adelante escriba unas escenas fuertes, por lo que es clasificación "T" o inclusive "M"

Summary: Mei es una chica que ha vivido cosas fuertes con su familia adoptiva y no recuerda nada de su familia biológica debido a un accidente, cuando se muda para vivir con su tía se encuentra a varios amigos y comienza a tener una nueva vida, sin embargo algo aparece y vuelve a ser atada con el pasado. Mei inicará una búsqueda para descubrir verdades ocultas y para encontrarse a ella misma. Los recuerdos comienzan a hacerse presentes y se ve sumerjida en un laberinto amoroso…

Introducción

Mi nombre es Mitsuki Mei y tengo, tuve dos familias, solía vivir con una familia muy amorosa, pero todos… fallecieron tras un accidente, tanto del accidente como de mi familia no tengo memoria, solo vagos recuerdos borrosos y lo poco que me contaron de ellos, en sí yo no lo recuerdo como tal, sólo lo sé porque me hablaron de ello el día en que fui a parar al orfanato después de una larga estancia en el hospital, pero ya iremos a ello más tarde.. tras un tiempo en el orfanato me adoptó una familia que era muy amable conmigo, solo que mientras mas crecía me trataban mal.. cada vez peor, el único familiar (obviamente del lado de mi familia adoptiva) que me trata bien es mi tía, la quiero mucho y nos comprendemos.

Hasta hace poco estudiaba en un instituto y tenía unos cuantos amigos entre ellos Kentin, todos le decimos Ken es un chico muy inteligente y amigable, solo que aveces podía ser muy pegajoso, aún así lo considero un muy buen amigo, está Laeti una chica muy guapa pero algo superficial y mi mejor amiga Karina, la que siempre me ha ayudado a salir de mis problemas, sobretodo de mis problemas familiares y escolares, se puede decir que a ojos de todos soy una persona muy… molestable, de hecho era tanto que los profesores hablaron con mis padres adoptivos y les recomendaron que me cambiaran de instituto y como ellos siempre han actúan como si fueran perfectos y como si no existieran problemas en sus vidas cuando están enfrente de las demás personas, aceptaron y me cambiaron, de hecho me han enviado al instituto que está cerca de donde vive mi tía casi seguramente para no tener que verme más..

Capítulo 1

Por la ventana podía ver las casas alumbradas por el atardecer y en cuanto ví el parque que queda cerca de la casa de mi tía, me levanté, presioné el timbre, suspire y comenzé a bajar del autobús con mis maletas.

No es que no tuviera ganas de llegar con mi tía, de hecho estaba realmente emocionada, es sólo que no es sencillo que tu propia familia te mande lejos y yo, con todos esos pensamientos en mente no quería llegar, sabía que mi tía vería a travéz de mis ojos y no quería llorar, era un nuevo inicio y no quería que fuera marcado por una lágrima antes que una buena carcajada, o al menos una sonrisa. Mientras ponía mis pensamientos en orden paseé un poco por el parque, vi una banca que se veía cómoda y se me antojó mucho sentarme en ella, cerrar los ojos y sentir el aire sobre mi rostro pero sabía que no podía hacerlo había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había bajado del autobús, en cualquier momento oscurecería y mi tía se preocuparía, entonces me dirigí a su casa.

(Calle Colinas, calle Arroyo, calle Prado.. aquí es.. ahora ¿qué número era?).

Saqué la hoja en la que había anotado los datos que me había dictado mi tía por teléfono y revisé el número.

(..número 14.. número 14…)

Comenzé a buscar e inmediatamente me llegó el característico olor que se percibe cerca de su casa, pan recién horneado, seguramente ya habían terminado de hornearse los deliciosos panes de la panadería de enfente de la casa. No fue necesario seguir buscando los números en cuanto ví un jardín delantero con muchas plantas, flores y una gran Jacaranda, no es que fuera el jardín mas arreglado de todos los de la cuadra, es sólo que tenía un brillo especial, tal vez asociado porque ahí vivía la única persona de mi familia que realmente me consideraba parte de ella.

(¡Cómo amo este lugar!) pensé

Sólo había estado aquí un par de veces, generalmente mi tía era la que iba a visitarnos. Toqué la puerta y de inmediato salió mi tía, me dió uno de esos abrazos que te transmiten, alegría y amor, tan típicos de ella.

-Bienvenida, Mei

-Hola tía, gracias por recibirme aunque halla sido tan repentino..

-¡Vaya, no te preocupes por esas cosas! Para mi es un placer tenerte en mi casa- dijo sonriéndome sencilla y bellamente.

-Te he preparado tu cuarto, es una casa grande y… ¿Pero qué haces ahí?, No te quedes ahí parada-

Me había quedado petrificada en el marco de la puerta observando cada una de las cosas que habían en los aparadores de la entrada, el teléfono, un bonche de hojas para tomar nota, plumas de colores, un reloj de pared con forma de camaleón, un jarrón con flores y un llavero con forma de guacamaya, mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de mi corazón

-Lo siento, es sólo que entrar a la casa es un paso enorme, tal vez para ti paresca tonto per-..

-No es tonto para nada, entiendo y no te tienes que disculpar, está bien, venga dame una maleta yo subiré una por ti- dijo guiñándome un ojo

Le pasé una maleta y me preparé para dar un paso, ese paso significaba una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro, inhalé propfundo y metí el primer pie, luego metí mi maleta con las manos y luego el otro pie.

Mi tía había estando viendome todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada comprensiva

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba-

-¿Se sintió bien verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Si, muy bien- le sonreí de vuelta

Me encanta eso de mi tía es tan afable y tan fácil de tratar, sus bromas y sus sonrisas siempre me hacen sentir a gusto y en confianza..

-Como si fueramos amigas de toda la vida

-Somos amigas- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡Ah! Eso no lo tenías que escuchar- dije poniendome roja

-Jaja ¿por qué no? además tengo buen oído… En serio- me dijo dejando la maleta que tenía en las manos en el suelo, para luego tomarme los hombros y verme a los ojos – si quieres decirme algo o tienes problemas sólo dímelo, soy tu tía es cierto pero eso no quiere decir que no sea tu amiga-

-gracias tía- la abracé fuertemente

-bueno ahora si, vamos a tu habitación, está arriba… si quieres luego te doy un tour por mi casa- agregó notando que yo veía de izquierda a derecha

-si, porfavor- le dije emocionada- aunque, lo creas o no aún recuerdo dónde está el baño y la cocina

-sé que sabes dónde está la cocina, golosa

Subimos las escaleras de madera y llegamos a un pasillo perpendicular a estas, habían dos puertas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y una al fondo del lado derecho.

Mi tía se acercó a la más próxima de la derecha y empujó la puerta,

-Ah, lamento eso la puerta no cierra bien pero ya hice una cita para que vengan a arreglarla el lunes. Esta es tu habitación

Entre al cuarto y fue como si un rayo de luz me iluminara, conociendo a mi tía que aún me trata a veces como si fuera una niña estaba esperando una habitación rosa con muchas estrellitas, muñecas y cosas por el estilo pero era algo totalmente diferente, las paredes eran de un verde pistache, el piso de madera obscura, el tocador y el marco de la ventana del fondo de un color beige, la cama pegada a la pared del fondo tenía la cabecera del mismo color del suelo y las cobijas tenían motivos étnicos con los colores típicos terrosos y negro, combinandose con las cortinas. En la pared del lado de la puerta había un closet color chocolate obscuro que hacía juego con el chifonier y con el escritorio.

-No quise adornarlo mucho porque creo que sería mejor si tu lo hicieras sola..

-Es perfecto tía gracias, la verdad lo esperaba más.. niña

-¿Niña, porqué? Tu siempre has dicho que no te gusta el rosa

-Me refiero a que han habido ocasiones en las que me tratas como una niña

-Pero eres mi niña- dijo bromeando – pero no es cierto, no te trato como a una niña

-¿Qué me dices de el año pasado en el que fuimos a la playa y me diste un flotador con forma de cisne?

-Ah..

-No me malinterpretes es hermoso, aún lo conservo desinflado, es un hermoso recuerdo pero si me hiciste preguntarme qué edad creías que tenía

-Fue una bromita

-Jaja no te creo tía

-Es la verdad, ya vez que siempre bromeo

La miré intensamente hasta que nerviosa apartó sus ojos de los mios

-Tienes razón, ¡pero no lo hago siempre!

-Jaja no, no siempre tía

-Te dejaré unos momentos para que te instales y vendré a darte tu famoso tour. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y salió a atender la llamada

Volvía mirar mi nueva habitación, realmente era perfecta y bastante espaciosa, me dejé caer sobre la cama, miré al techo y luego hacia la ventana, ya no se veían tantos rayos de sol, luego recordé mis maletas y que debía desempacar pero me entró una flojera impresionante y no quería mover ni un músculo, mi viaje había sido demasiado largo y no había pegado el ojo en ningún momento por miedo a pasarme del parque, estaba tan cansada que no me dí cuenta de en qué momento me había quedado dormida, ni cuando mi tía se había asomado a verme, solo dormía placenteramente..

-…hacer eso!

(¿Qué pasa?.. ¡ah! Debe ser mi tía) pensé medio dormida

-¡¿Cómo pudiste enviar a una niña sola desde tu casa hasta la mía?, sabes muy bien que las zonas circundantes pueden ser muy peligrosas en la noche!

(¿Tía, qué sucede, por qué estás enojada, con quién hablas?) cada vez me despertaba más y más

-¡No, no le pasó nada... ¡¿cómo que entonces por qué estoy enojada?! No, no me digas que me tranquilice, ¡tu fuiste el que dijo que se encargaría de la niña, dijiste que la cuidarías pero claro en el momento en que llegó tu bebé no le hiciste caso, como si nisiquiera existiera!

(Ya veo..) pensé (debe de estár hablando con mi padre..)

Me incorporé y me asomé por el marco de la puerta y vi que estaba una luz encendida del otro lado del pasillo, bajé las escaleras de la manera más sigilosa que pude y me acerqué al teléfono de la entrada para escuchar toda la conversación.

-Al menos pudiste haberme avisado ¿no crees?

-Ella te llamó

-Si, pero tu eres su padre, es lo menos que podrías haber hecho

-¿Qué, todo este tiempo mentiste sobre quererla?

-No, nunca mentí yo la quiero y mucho

-Entonces no veo el problema de que esté en tu casa, ¿es que te estorba?

-Entiende, no es que no la quiera aquí es que quiero que recapacites sobre..

-Mira ya tengo que irme, voy a colgar

- Oye, espera no cuelgues..

-¿Por qué no? no estamos hablando de nada importante

-¡¿Cómo que no es importante?, es tu hija!

- Ella… no es mi hija, adios Agatha, estoy cansado

-Pero..

-¡Ya basta! No la queremos aquí, hasta ella prefiere estar contigo, así todos felices

-Oye, ¡Oye!.. ¡¿Pero qué.. qué demonios le sucede?, está idiota!

Colgué lentamente el teléfono.. comenzé a tener mucho frío, temblaba.

(¿Por qué bajé y escuché la conversación, por qué lo hice? De no haberlo hecho no me habría enterado de… ¿A quién engaño? No es como si no lo supiera.. tal vez.. tenía un poco de esperanza en que llamara para al menos saber como estaba, que preguntara por mi.. )

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas

-Ja..jaja qué ilusa..- (¿Por.. por qué no me pueden querer?... Sé que no me considera su hija, eso lo sabía, lo intuía.. pero aún así…)

-¿Mei? ¿Mei dónde estás?- (Ay no.. no me digas que escuchó…) -¿Mei…?-

Corrí de la manera más silenciosa que pude hacia el baño y cerré la puerta, me ví en el espejo, tenía un aspecto absolutamente desastroso.

(Vamos, vamos piensa en algo, rápido)

-¿Mei?- escuché el tono preocupado de mi tía, alcaré mi garganta

-Aquí estoy…

-¿Dónde?

-En el baño tía, no me hagas gritarlo..

-Ah.. Mei bueno, respecto a ammm..

-¿Qué te pasa tía, a dónde se fue tu elocuencia?- dije tratando de bromear para que pensara que no había escuchado nada.

(Tengo que hacer como que estuve en el baño… ahora debes prepararte para bromear en cuanto la veas, tu puedes.)

Le jalé a la taza luego me lavé la cara y traté de sonreir al espejo, intenté sonreir unas 2 veces más hasta que me convencí de mi sonrisa y abrí la puerta. Al momento en que abrí la puerta vi los ojos de mi tía, me estaba viendo con una gran preocupación y tristeza

-Jaja ¿qué te sucede tía, por qué tienes esa cara?- me sorprendí de lo natural que me salió la risa -¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el ratón?- me miró por unos instantes más y luego hizo un ademán de mover los labios… (Rayos, creo que después de todo no la puedo engañar..)

-No, no pasa nada jaja es que me sorprendió no encontrarte derrepente..

(Bien, mordió el anzuelo)

-Tía ¿De qué hablamos hoy en el cuarto? Ya no soy una niña, se bajar las escaleras y sé donde está el baño

-Exacto, yo.. ¿Te desperté?

-¿Qué? No, para nada, la verdad me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño.. no debí tomar tanta agua en el autobús

-Ya veo.. (Dice que bajó al baño.. Pero hay uno en su cuarto..)

Nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato la una a la otra

-No me digas que ya olvidaste lo que te dije hoy en la entrada- dijo mientras su mirada me atravesaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Puedes confiar en mi, Mei

Esas palabras rompieron por completo toda la pared que había construido los últimos minutos para que no me viera llorar, mi tía me abrazó y yo a ella.

-Lo siento, tía y yo que no quería llorar..

-No te disculpes.. yo lo lamento..

-¿Por qué tía? Tu no deberías, después de todo tu..

(Eres la única que está aquí para mi…) Ese pensamiento fue un golpe demasiado duro y provocó que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Estás segura de que no molesto, de que no te estorbo?

-No cariño, tu iluminas mis días nunca me podrías estorbar.

Alzé mi rostro y le sonreí, ella me sonrió de vuelta pero podía ver a través de sus ojos dolor, supongo que lo mismo que ella vió en los míos..

-Es un poco tarde para el tour ¿Verdad?- Mi comentario aleatorio la sacó de balanze pero luego me contestó que si yo lo quería me lo daría de todas maneras.

-No, no es necesario, ya lo veré mañana aunque no me haría mal saber que hay detrás de las puertas de arriba..

-Ven te enseñaré- sonrió y me tomó de la mano, subimos las esclaeras y nos dirigimos a la puerta más cercana de la izquierda.

-Esta es mi habitación- dijo mientras comenzaba a girar la perilla.

-No es necesario que la abras, gracias pero con saber que hay detrás me conformo, estoy muy cansada.

-Claro, bueno la de allá- dijo señalando la otra puerta de la izquierda- Es mi estudio, luego hacia allá está tu cuarto, la puerta que sigue tiene muchas cajas y cosas amontonadas jeje se podría decir que es como otro estudio, un estudio muy desarreglado, es donde tengo todos mis recuerdos y la puerta del fondo es la biblioteca- Mis ojos brillaron ante la mención de la biblioteca.

-¿Tienes una biblioteca? ¡Que hermoso!

-Jaja gracias aunque no es mucho la verdad, cuando quieras puedes entrar, después de todo esta también es tu casa

-¿Y qué hay abajo?

-Bueno está la sala, el comedor y la cocina están a la derecha y a la izquierda está mmm pues es como otra sala, un baño, la puerta que conduce al jardín de atrás y la puerta que conduce a la cochera

-Sí que es grande

-Un poco, es un lujo que me puedo permitir, ya sabes dónde están los otros baños ¿no?

-¿Tienes otros baños?- dije sorprendida

-Si, hay uno en tu habitación y uno en la mia… (Tal vez realmente no sabía que había un baño en su cuarto..)

-¿Porqué tienes tantos baños tía?- mi pregunta la hizo enmudecer y una sombra se posó sobre sus ojos, me dí cuenta que había preguntado algo que por alguna razón no debía haberlo hecho, aunque fuera la pregunta más común y corriente del planeta.

-Bueno, dijiste que tenías mucho sueño así que te recomiendo dormir, así podrás explorar toda la casa mañana, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que regresaré a allá, buenas noches- Me dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia su estudio. Me quedé parada en el pasillo hasta que cerró la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto pensando, me tropecé con una de mis maletas y la ví feo por mucho tiempo, realmente no quería guardar mis cosas, suspiré y comenzé a desempacar, guardé mi ropa íntima en los cajones superiores de mi chifonier y algunos pantalones en los otros cajones, me acerqué al closet y comenzé a guardar el resto de mi ropa, afortunadamente mi tía me había dejado un gran bonche de ganchos, al final saqué mi último conjunto de pijama, guardé las maletas en la parte superior del closet y me preparé para dormir, sólo me quedaba el domingo para descansar antes de entrar a mi nuevo instituto, fue un viaje muy largo...

Capítulo 2

Comenzé a teclear unas cuantas palabras en mi celular..

- Hola Karina

- ¡Mei! Cuánto tiempo jaja como 3 días hay amiga te extraño tanto! No podrás volver? Me cambiaré a tu instituto, te hecho mucho de menos!

- Si yo también te extraño, pero la verdad estoy mejor aquí ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allá?

- Pues bien… ya sabes la tarea y los problemas que causan los chicos "populares"

- Si te secuestrare y te salvaré de ahí!

-Porfavor!... además Ken ha estado llorando todo este tiempo porque dice que te extraña, dijo que hasta se cambiaría de instituto, ¡sólo para verte! Está hartando a todos un poquito.. MUCHO

-Jaja que tierno, sobrevivirás, la verdad también lo extraño

-Jajaja trataré de soportar pero vaya así que lo extrañas eeh?...ea, te sientes sola sin tu pequeñín a lado de ti?

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ken es un amigo

-Al que le gustas y no para de recordártelo cada que te vé

-B-bueno.. pero yo..

-Lo sé, te estoy molestando xD.. te estás quedando con tu tía?

-Si ella es como una madre para mi, me preocupa un poco su salud..

- Su salud? Porqué?

-Mi madre siempre ha dicho que nunca cuida lo que come y que en unos estudios que le mandaron hacerse salió bastante mal..

-Tanto así?

- Si.. mi madre le dijo que tenía que ponerse a dieta y mi tía se enojó

- Pero tu tía es muy delgada

- Lo sé, creo que se refería a que comiera cosas más saludables

-Como un plan alimenticio?

- Ajá, exacto

-Uy chica quisiera estar ahí y ayudarte D:

- No te preocupes estaré bien, te dejo compraré unas cuantas cosas para comer, debo comenzar a cuidarla y a empezar con esa dieta

- Plan alimenticio

- Eso, tu me entiendes xD

- Jaja, aunque bueno si quieres ponerla a dieta te va a ser difícil no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mei, dime una vez que hayas podido ponerte y mantenerte a régimen

-Jeje bueno.. por algo se empieza

-Jaja eso es todo, te dejo para que compres eso, luego hablamos…

Salí de mi habitación y vi que mi tía estaba corriendo de un lado a otro en la sala agarrando varias cosas, bajé las escaleras para saludarla pero no sabía en qué momento hablarle, parecía que cualquier cosa podría espantarla

- Hola tía

- Mei hola, disculpa voy corriendo a un trabajo lamento no poder estar contigo y eso que es domingo

- No te preocupes, saldré a admirar el paisaje y además tengo que tomar mi auto-tour… ¡Ah! Hoy yo me encargo de preparar la comida.

- Gracias eres un amor, ¡Me voy! ¡Ah, me llevo las llaves y aprovecharé para sacarles una copia para ti! Ahora si ya me voy.

- ¡Si, te vas con cuidado!

Cerró la puerta y escuché como se alejaba por el jardín... (Veamos ahora son las.. 10:26, con razón tengo hambre, aún sigo en piyama.. ay nadie va a entrar desayunaré algo rápido y me iré a bañar)

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador… un vació doloroso.

(Mmm me preocupa, ¿habrás desayundado tía?, haber algo debe de tener.. queso, un jitomate.. bueno, supongo que tendrá algó en el congelador… ¿verdad?.. genial, ni siquiera verduras o carne congelada, debe amar el helado… tiene de chocolate, de fresa, mamey, de… ¡Tiene como 10 toneladas de helado aquí!) Cerré el congelador y me asomé a la alacena..

- Hay atún, al menos y pasta.. dime que hay cereal porfavor.. ¡bien hay cereal!... avena bueno es mejor que nada, ahora la leche.. leche.. leche… ¡dios mio, ¿es que mi tía no tiene nada?!- Dramáticamente triste y con hambre caminé hacia el comedor, mi panza no dejaba de gruñir.

- Calma pancita ahorita te daré de comer..- en eso se me iluminaron los ojos- ¡de verdad que estoy ciega, gracias tía!

En la mesa del comedor estaban unos huevos revueltos con jamón y un vaso con leche fría, tomé unos cubiertos y comenzé a desayunar

- ¡El huevo está delicioso!- (Espera un minuto, no vi rastros de comida en la cocina… ¿Cómo se ha alimentado mi tía estos días?)- giré y saltó a mi vista el bote de basura repleto de comida china, cajas de pizza y más comida que seguramente la había mandado traer. Dejé mis platos en el fregadero y busqué el jabón para lavarlos.. no tuve suerte. Subí a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta del baño.

- ¡Es enorme! Tiene tina y toda la cosa..

Flashback

-¿Porqué tienes tantos baños tía?- mi pregunta la hizo enmudecer y una sombra se posó sobre sus ojos, me dí cuenta que había preguntado algo que por alguna razón no debía haberlo hecho, aunque fuera la pregunta más común y corriente del planeta.

Fin del flashback

- Tía.. – Tomé la toalla que estaba en el escritorio y me metí a bañar, quería bañarme en la tina pero ya era tarde y necesitaba hacer las compras - Tendré que esperarme a otro día, no es como si fuera a desaparecer de un día para otro.

Me vestí con unos shorts y polainas cafés, una blusa sin mangas beige y mis botas cafés, mi cabello era un desastre, medio lo arreglé en una coleta lateral baja pero se seguía viendo desastroso mi fleco, pero por eso están los sombreros o las boinas en este caso, tomé el dinero, me encaminé campantemente a la entrada, giré la perilla y recordé que mi tía había cerrado con llave..

- Mierda

Rezé por que la puerta corrediza del jardín trasero no estuviera cerrada, estaba abierta, caminé a travéz del jardín y salí saltando el pequeño cerco.

(Si mal no recuerdo hay una tienda y un mercado en la calle 16..)

Mientras caminaba pasé por el parque y algo vino a mi mente, como si fuera un recuerdo.. Era fin de semana.. yo.. estaba comiendo pizza, había algo más.. ¿Qué era?.. ¡Cierto!, había un par de niños jugando uno era de cabello negro y otro de cabello rubio.. pero algo está mal.. yo luzco como una niña pequeña, como de la edad que tenía antes de que me adoptaran.. y yo sólo he estado aquí con mi tía.. ¿No?

Un dolor comenzó a sentirse en mi cabeza, era como un martilleo contínuo, como alfileres en mi cabeza, me alejé corriendo,

(¿será que yo vivía aquí, con mis verdaderos padres?, no.. es imposible.. ¿verdad?...)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Conocidos

(¡Listo he comprado unas zanahorias, unas calabazas y unos cuantos champiñones para azarlos y he comprado arroz blanco y queso filadelfia! También ya acabé con el mandado..)

- ...Mmm creo que no va a ser suficiente… ¡Ah, oh no ¿qué hora es? son las 4:20! No puede ser.. empezé a comprar las cosas a las ¿cómo a las 12:00?- (No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto.. todo por ver cuáles eran las tiendas que tiene el centro comercial.. ¡ah pobre de mi tía debe tener hambre! aunque igual y todavía no vuelve de su traba..)

- ¡Ay! – Todas mis cosas se habían caído, las naranjas rodaban. (¡Los huevos! Ah, están bien.., que torpe soy, chocando con la gente..tal vez sea un chico y nos enamoremos … si claro como si eso fuera a pasar..)

- Lo siento llevo prisa- Tomó varias cosas y las comenzó a meter en las bolsas en las que estaban. Era una chica de cabello muy largo, se vé que lo cuida mucho…

- No hay problema yo andaba en las nubes, gracias

-Yo también, el tener prisa no es excusa para chocar con la gente, lo siento debo irme voy a ver a mi novio- Me ayudó a incorporarme cuando ya no habían más cosas tiradas

- Gracias

-Soy Rosalya

- Yo soy Me...Mei, ya se fué que rápida (Qué bonito cabello)

Mientras veía su largo cabello plateado en la lejanía sentí una mano en mi hombro

- ¿Disculpe?- Volteé y ví a un chico muy guapo, me sonrojé de sólo verlo, tenía su cabello un poco largo de color blanco y con las puntas negras, además de unos hermosos ojos. (¡Uno es dorado y otro verde! vaya, que peculiar manera de vestir)

- ¿S-si?

- De casualidad, ¿No sabrá usted dónde se encuentra la Calle Prado?)

- Si.. yo voy para allá si quiere puede venir conmigo- (¡¿Si quiere, si quiere, pero qué demonios!? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan formal? Sobretodo con chicos de mi edad..)

- Si no es inconveniente, lo apreciaría mucho

- Yo me ofrecí, no es ningún inconveniente

- Es usted muy amable, gracias

- ¿Ere.. Es de por aquí?

- Si

- Ya veo..- (Es muy difícil hablar con él)- Discuple ¿Podría saber a qué casa va?

- ¿Eh?

(Mei tonta, si el quiere ir a un lado o a otro no es de tu incumnbencia ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!)

Me miró con desconfianza por un momento

- Al número.. 13 ah no no, al ¿14? si, al 14

(...Esa es la casa de mi tía..)

-Ahm ¿Podría saber a qué va a esa casa?-

...SI-LEN-CIO...

- Lo siento, ¿Me dijo algo?

- No, para nada..

- ¿Necesita ayuda?

- ¿Qué?- Seguí con mi mirada al lugar que apuntaba su dedo y ví las bolsas que sostenía

- Ah no, está bien, gracias- (Están pesadas, pero apenas lo conozco no estaría bien aprovecharme de su amabilidad)

- ¿Segura? se ven pesadas

- No, está bien, gracias

- Yo me ofrecí, para mi no es inconveniente- dijo sonriendo levemente

(¡Casi mis mismas palabras!)

- Entonces.. si realmente no le molesta

Tomó las bolsas que lucían más pesadas y yo traté de quedarme con todo lo demás a pesar de que me dijo que podría cargar más, me excusé diciendo que no estaban pesadas

- E-es un lindo día ¿no cree?

- ...

(O me está ignorando o no me escuchó)

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio, era muy incómodo, no sabía que decir o si tenía que decir algo. Lo miré y el se veía totalmente calmado. Tal era la presión que yo sentía que aunque quería presentarme mis labios no lograban abrirse, me la pasé pensando en qué momento deicrle una y otra vez, pero cuando decidía hacerlo lo miraba, me daba muchísma pena y me cohibía.

(¡Ya Mei, ármate de valor, sólo preséntate!)

Comenzé a separar mis labios pero lo que salió de ellos no era lo que había decidido decir.. me había tardado demasiado.

- Aquí es- dije con un leve tono de decepción

- Oh, gracias- Tocó el timbre y casi inmediatamente le abrió la puerta un chico apuesto que nunca había visto en mi vida tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos obscuros.

(Vaya.. es bastante atractivo, viene con el mismo tipo de ropa que el chico con el que vengo, me agradan sus estilos muy victorianos... pero eso no importa, ¡¿Qué hace en la casa, quién es?!

- Lysandro, aquí estás, te tomó bastante llegar- djo el chico de cabello negro al chico de ojos bicolor

(Así que se llama Lysandro.. le queda)

-Hola Leigh, venía siguiendo a Rosa pero desapareció y entonces ella muy amablemente me trajo- Leigh dirigió su mirada hacia mi

-Gracias por traer a mi hermano hasta aquí

- No hay de qué- dije sonrojada- ahm.. este

En ese instante salió Rosalya de la casa

- ¡Pero si tu eres la chica de hoy!- dijo en el momento en que me vió

- ¡Ah, hola! entonces él es

- Si es mi novio- dijo abrazando del brazo a Leigh

- ¿La conoces?- preguntaron los chicos a la par

- Algo así, tropezamos sin querer hoy- dijo guiñándome un ojo- Ah ya te presenté a Leigh, él es Lysandro, chicos ella es.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Mei?

-¡Tía! ¿Ya estás aquí? pensé que seguirías en el trabajo, lamento si te hice esperar..

-Jaja no hay problema cariño, estaba trabajando con Leigh, ya vez que uno de mis trabajos es vender algunas telas y a veces Leigh me las compra para hacer unas cuantas y hermosas prendas

- ¿Mei?- dijo Rosalya como comprobando si era mi nombre

- Cierto aún no los presento, joven Leigh, joven Lysandro, Rosalya ella es Mei, mi sobrina

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Leigh y Rosalya

- Mei.. ¿Qué significa?- dijo el de ojo dorado- ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado esa pregunta? Era una de las cosas que habían quedado tal cual después de mi adopción, mi nombre y el que era mi apellido Mitsuki, pasó a ser mi segundo nombre, mi madre me solía contar que no reaccionaba si me llamaban de otra manera y que cuando me explicaban que ya no sería Mitsuki y sería Lamour no lo comprendía, así que decidieron ponerlo como segundo nombre, pero desde que recuerdo casi no menciono Mitsuki porque siento que miro un vórtice muy obscuro y desconocido, así que terminé llamandome Mei Mitsuki Lamour, aunque siempre me he presentado como Mei Lamour, algunas veces la gente me llamaba Mitsuki Mei, se convirtió de cierta manera en un apodo en mi otra escuela.

- Pues es raro, mi nombre significa muchas cosas, me parece que en persa significa Vino Celestial y en chino significa..

-Bella, con gracia, largamente esperada, dulce y suave- dijo mi tía con orgullo

-Si, eso mismo- dije apenada y nerviosa

- Vaya que bonito- dijo Rosalya

- Y eso no es todo- dijo mi tía

- N-no es necesario tía

- Claro que si- Dijo sonriéndome

- Yo quiero saber- agregó Rosalya curiosa

- Yo también-dijo Leigh, Lysandro solo se quedó mirando pero mostraba una curiosidad latente en la mirada

- Pues verán- Empezó a decir mi tía, a pesar de que a mi no me gusta mi segundo nombre mi tía lo adora y siempre lo presume cuando me presenta a otra gente y yo conociéndola, sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera ella lo diría si había al menos alguien interesado y ahora.. había tres personas

- Mei tiene otro nombre- dijo mi tía

- Es la primera persona que conozco con dos nombres- dijo Rosalya mucho más intrigada

- Si- prosiguió mi tía- Su segundo nombre es Mitsuki y significa mirando a la luna o luna llena es japonés ¿no?- dijo mirándome

- S-si- (Trágame tierra, trágame tierra)

- Pero lo que me encanta es que unidos Mei y Mitsuki se podría interpretar como Bella Luna Llena ¿no es hermoso?

- ¡Lo es!- dijo Rosalya mientras Leigh asentía

-No creo que debas avergonzarte así- dijo Leigh

- Mitsuki... Mei..- dijo Lysandro- Precioso nombre, mucho gusto- Si de por sí ya estaba roja con la introducción de mi tía y con la mirada de los cuatro sobre mi, cuando el ojiverde dijo eso me puse tan roja que nadie distinguiría mi cara de un jitomate aunque lo pusieran a lado de mi..

- E-el placer es mio, de conocerlos

-Adelante, pasen les invito una comida- dijo mi tía

(¡Si genial! cambiemos de tema)

- No, está bien no se preocupe- dijeron al unísono con un tono apresurado

(Leigh: No de nuevo) (Rosa: Tengo que bajar de peso estoy subiendo y sus comidas no ayudan)(Lysandro: ... shock...)

- Está bien, será comida casera- dije alzando las bolsas, inmediatamente se escuchó un suspiro de alivio general


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: ¡hey hola muchas gracias por los reviews! la verdad pensé que solo estaba subiendo esto a lo menso y que nadie los leería 7u7 no saben lo feliz que me puse :DD. Bueno como ya les había dicho es mi primer fic, así que gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Estaba revisando los cap. que he subido y vi unos errores de dedo, prometo mejorar en eso c:

Guest: Hola me dijiste que te agregara y que eras Sucrette Corazon de Melon, te juro que te busqué pero no te encontré :/ y muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste :DD aún así seguiré buscando n_n

Fuckthehopes: Pues a ti ya te he contestado xD pero gracias de nuevo :DD ^_^

Espero que les siga gustando y pues ¡Lindo día!

Atte: Tsukiame :B

**Capítulo 3**

Mi tía nos hizo pasar, le dije a Lysandro dónde estaba la cocina y colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa mientras Leigh y mi tía hablaban de trabajo. Rosalya se acercó y me ofrecío ayuda junto con Lysandro.

- Hola me gusta hacer las cosas bien así que me presento de nuevo soy Rosalya, mucho gusto Mei.

- Mucho gusto Rosalya, soy Mei

Nos sonreímos y nos dimos la mano, fue un poco incómodo para las dos ser tan formales y nos dio risa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?- preguntó mientras me ayudaba a sacar el mandado de las bolsas.

-Pues transferí de escuela y me estaré aquí por bastante tiempo

-¿Ah si, a qué instituo entrarás?

-Al Sweet Amoris

-¿En serio? ¡Yo voy ahí, también Lysandro!

-¡Genial! Al menos conoceré a alguien- le sonreí emocionada.

-¿Entonces.. en qué te ayudamos?- dijo Rosalya sonriéndome, de nuevo

- Ahmm.. a ver.. ¿podrían ayudarme a lavar el arroz y en hacer agua de limón en lo que yo me encargo de las verduras?

- Claro

-¿Es poco verdad?.. Lo lamento

-No te preocupes, no sabías que te encontrarías extraños en tu casa

-Jaja la verdad sí me saqué de onda cuando vi a tu novio en la puerta

-Jeje supongo que sí

-Bueno podemos usar varias cosas que traje.. ¡Oh hay atún! ¿Les gustaría?

-Lo que prepares está bien, tu nos invitaste no sería cortés ser exigentes- dijo Lysandro. Casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Mientras rebanaba las calabazas y las ponía a la plancha me giré para mirar lo que hacían, Rosalya se veía muy feliz, canturreaba una canción mientras Lysandro exprimía los limones. El ambiente parecía brillar, era dulce y cálido, me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido algo similar mientras cocinaba, en mi casa, era horrible, siempre la tensión en el aire en cuanto estabamos juntos, el miedo de preparar cosas y que algo saliera mal y ser vista con esos ojos.. era exigirme mucho para escuchar un "sabe bien" y no obtener una reprimienda.

(Son encantadores, estoy disfrutando cocinar con ellos.. ¿Qué es ese olor?.. algo huele a quemado.. ¡las verduras!). Había pasado tanto tiempo en mi mundo, admirando mis alrededores que había olvidado voltearlas.

-¡No, no, no, no!- Logré salvar unas cuantas que estaban comibles, pero no fueron suficientes- Lo siento, se me quemaron las verduras, no es necesario que las coman si no quieren..

-No veo porqué no, esas huelen bien- dijo Lysando mientras señalaba las que no habían quedado por completo carbonizadas

-Si no hay problema, además no se ven tan mal- dijo Rosalya

(Jeje que amables son, ni yo las comería)

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Rosalya

- Onigiris

-¿Esos también son onigiris?- dijo mientras señalaba unas tortitas de arroz doradas

- Mmm... ¿onigiris? mm no sé si llamarles así, dudo que lo sean, el punto es que hago bolitas de arroz al vapor como si fueran onigiris y las relleno de queso philadelphia y luego las pongo a que se doren tantito en la sartén, saben deliciosas.

-Nunca lo había visto, ¿puedo probar una?

-Si, mira esta ya está

-¡Wow, sabe muy bien!

-Jeje lo sé, son deliciosas

-¿Te ayudo a preparar algunas? Sirve que memorizo como hacerlas.

Después de hacer varias con la ayuda de Rosalya mi tía puso la mesa y nos sentamos a disfrutar de la comida, de la ensalada de atún con lechuga, jitomate, huevo cocido, los onigiris, los "onigiris" dorados y las verduras asadas. Todos comimos, bueno comimos-cenamos juntos, fue una velada preciosa. Más tarde se despidieron y recojí la mesa mientras le decía a mi tía que era mejor que durmiera, se veía bastante cansada, lavé los trastes y decidí que era hora de tomar mi famoso "tour".

Salí de la cocina, recorrí la estancia de a lado, atravecé las dos salas y me dirijí al jardín trasero, abrí la puerta corrediza y sentí el delicioso aire fresco, al salir en la tarde no lo había visto con detenimiento, habían varios arbustos y el pasto estaba alto, al fondo había un enorme cerezo, el lugar era amplio, del tamaño de lo ancho de la casa y lucía un poco vacío y mal cuidado. De una de las ramas de apariencia más fuerte del cerezo colgaba un columpio de madera viejo, me acerqué y quise comprobar su estado, miré hacia arriba y ví que la cuerda estaba muy delgada y frágil así que me aguanté las ganas de subir en él, luego alzé la mirada al cielo y ví las hermosas nubes doradas que se mecían lentamente. Amo estar al aire libre, sobretodo cuando no hace calor o cuando al menos hace un viento fresco, como ahora.

Regresé a la casa, cerré la puerta corrediza y comenzé a subir las escaleras.

(A ver.. este es el cuarto de mi tía, pero está durmiendo, su estudio es.. este)

Abrí la apuerta y ví el mismo piso de madera del pasillo, paredes de un color hueso, papeles en todas partes, libros y un enorme escritorio con muchas cosas encima, había un reloj como el de el camaleón pero con forma de lagarto y una campanilla cerca de la ventana.

- Es un estudio bastante normal- No quise tocar nada para no desarreglar, cerré la puerta y caminé al cuarto que está a lado del mío.

Flashback

..La puerta que sigue es un cuarto que tiene muchas cajas y cosas amontonadas jeje se podría decir que es como otro estudio, un estudio muy desarreglado, es donde tengo todos mis recuerdos.."

Fin del Flashback

La curiosidad era demasiada, sobretodo después de haber escuchado esas palabras, lentamente abrí la puerta, había cajas por doquier, era una montaña de cosas amontonadas, parecía que cualquier movimiento podía provocar un derrumbe estruendoso, me moví con extrema cautela por los espacios que estaban vacíos y observana aquí y allá, habían peluches, cartas, cuadernos, mesas, sillas, campanillas de viento rotas, en resumen curiosidades llenas de polco, era un mundo aparte daba la impresión de que podrías encontrar cualquier cosa ahí con sólo desearlo. Estaba girando para regresar al pasillo cuando mi pierna chocó con algo duro, un dolor agudo me recorrió de arriba a abajo y miré abajo para ver qué era la cosa con la que me había golpeado, parecía un pedazo de madera, traté de tomarlo pero estaba muy pesado fue cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba unido a una cosa más grande, quité la bolsa negra que lo curbía haciendo que el polvo me rodeara por completo, traté ahogar el sonido de mi estornudo y entonces pude ver qué era con lo que me había golpeado.. una cuna... una cuna en ese lugar.. fue entonces cuando empezé a unir cosas en mi mente, lo que había visto al inicio del cuarto con forma de campanilla, no era una campanilla de viento, era un móvil de bebé, sin darme cuenta había estado observando cosas de bebés. Recordé la mirada triste de mi tía cuando le había preguntado acerca de la cantidad de baños de la casa y pensé que tal vez ella había adecuado la casa como si muchas personas fueran a vivir ahí, o sea que.. tal vez pudo haber esperado un bebé en algún momento de su vida. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Muchas preguntas inundaban mi mente, pero no me atrevía siquiera pensar en preguntarle acerca de la situación, acerca de si había querido tener bebés, acerca de si había tenido una pareja.. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me iban asaltando más y más preguntas, me dí cuenta de que no sabía tanto de mi tía como creía, conocía su manera de ser, pero saber el tipo de cosas que vivió para llevarla a ser la maravilla de persona que es.. no las sé.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de preguntar, de saber, sentía que eso podría fortalezer nuestro lazo, pero tal vez no lo dijo por una razón, o pude que simplemente nunca se hallan dado las circunstancias para que me lo dijera, uno no va simplemente por la vida diciendo: oye que bueno es verte, por cierto pude haber tenido un hijo pero bla bla bla.. eso no pasa. Suspiré.

( Creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, si me lo tiene o quiere decir lo hará sino.. pues me matará la curiosidad pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.. tal vez se lo pregunte después, algo me dice que aún no es el momento... en fin tengo que salir de aquí..).

Cerré la puerta y recargué mi espalda sobre ella, aunque quería pensar en otras cosas las dudas crecian y robaban mi mente, miré a la izquierda hacia la biblioteca, eso me animó y me permitió silenciar las dudas.

- Ahora sí, la parte de la casa que más ganas tenía de ver- Abrí la puerta de madera y me inundó el delicioso aroma a libros, había muchos estantes fácil como 10, la biblioteca estaba en un cuarto bastante amplio, comenzé a caminar entre las estanterias observando qué tipo de libros podrían haber.. parecía tener de todos.. libros en inglés, otros en francés, la mayoría en español, tenía desde El Banquete de Platón, hasta The Man Who Fell In Love With The Moon de Tom Spanbauer, seguía caminando por el laberinto de libros y veía algunos títulos familiares y otros totalmente desconocidos, me fasciné cuando vi varios libros viejos, no resistí y tomé uno apreciando su pasta dura, sus características hojas amarillas y su delicioso aroma..

- Podría pasarme todo el día aquí- Miré por la ventana y ví que ya estaba obscureciendo, no había sido el día más productivo del mundo pero había conocido a Rosalya, Leigh a Lysandro, había salido un poco y había visto dónde comprar lo que necesitara y había de cierta manera descubierto algo acerca de mi tía, pero era Domingo y aún no había descansado por completo de mi viaje del día anterior y mañana.. mañana sería mi primer día de clases, comenzé a sentir como poco a poco se acumulaban los nervios en mi estómago pero me obligué a mi misma a tranquilizarme, todo el tiempo en el autobús el día de ayer en el que no cerré ni por un momento mis ojos y luego hoy caminando de un lado al otro me tenían agotada, si había descansado hoy, pero me conozco si no me relajaba no iba a porder dormir. Tomé un libro que había llamado mi atención, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a la cocina, calenté agua para té y me fui a mi cuarto, después de cambiarme a mi piyama leí un poco mientras me terminaba mi té para relajarme y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey hola! este es un nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten c: **

**Atte: Tsukiame ;3**

Capítulo 4

Sonó mi depertador

-…¿Qué hora es...?- Busqué mi despertador tanteando- Ah todavía es temprano, puedo dormir un poco más- Me hice bolita en la cama y me tapé con la cobija..

(Un momento) pensé mientras abría los ojos con pánico (Hoy es lunes.. primer día de clases..) giré y miré la hora una vez más.. (Es muy temprano todavía tengo tiempo) Me volví a acurrucar en mi cama…

...

(¡No puedo dormir! Ya me puse nerviosa) Resignada me estiré, bostezé y me metí a bañar, al salir me vestí con una camisa con un panqué dibujado y unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos y mis converse. Luego bajé las escaleras y me reuní con mi tía en la cocina

-¡Mei!

- Buenos días tía

- ¿No digiste que irías más tarde al instituto?

- Si pero me preocupa que comes pura comida de la calle, así que me paré para prepararte tu desayuno además de que los nervios ya no me dejaron dormir jeje - dije un poco avergonzada

- Jaja que linda.. pero no tengo nada para comer, los huevos que te hice fueron los últimos que habían

- Yo fui de compras tía, traje muchas cosas..- Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y de los anaqueles de la alacena orgullosa

-.. Mei.. ¿con qué dinero lo compraste?

- Tenía mis ahorros

- Pensé que los usarías para comprarte ropa

- Ah si.. pero no, no es que me emocione comprarme ropa de todas maneras

- Te voy a reembolsar- Sacó su cartera de su bolsa

- No tía está bien, en serio

- Pero era tu dinero

- Si, pero ni modo que me quede en tu casa sin aportar en nada ¿no crees?

- Eres mi familia Mei, no es necesario

- Pero.. está bien, en serio, además pienso buscar un trabajo por aquí

- Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes

- Pero estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, si no lo hiciera me sentiría extraña

- Ya veo.. pero de todas maneras te reembolsaré

- Pero ti..

- Pero nada, soy tu tía y debes obedecerme, toma- sacó un pequeño montón de billetes y me los dio

- No gasté tanto tía, la mayoría estaba en oferta..

- Lo sé pero está incluido tu domingo

- No es necesario

- Que si, ahora tómalo

- Vale, gracias- dije no del todo convencida- ¿entonces qué quieres de desayunar? Hay huevos, cereal, tocino..

- Lo que quieras está bien- dijo mientras me sonreía

- Jeje entonces ¿unos hot cakes? Se me antojaron mucho

- ¡Oh si!

Después de un tiempo de platicar mi tía se fue y yo me quedé a terminar de arreglarme, no quería maquillarme mucho pero estaba tensa, siempre que me ponía nerviosa terminaba maquillándome más de lo normal, en vez de sólo usar rimel, me ponía delineador y a veces hasta sombras que por los nervios no salían bien y tenía que despintarme empezando todo de nuevo.

(Respira, es sólo otro día, instituto nuevo si, pero es gente diferente, relájate)

Después de repetir eso unas veces más como si fuera un mantra me sentí mejor, respiré hondo tres veces y me quité los nervios casi por completo.

- Ahora ¿qué hago con mi cabello?- conecté mi plancha de cabello pero inmediatamente la apagué, no sabía que hacer con mi pelo y entonces vi una pinza que me había regalado Karina como amuleto de la buena suerte, terminé recogiendo mi cabello en un chongo del que colgaban unos cuantos mechones y lo adorné con la pinza, milagrosamente me había quedado a la primera y por mal que se escuche que yo lo diga, me había quedado perfecto. Tomé el primer libro de pasta dura verde que ví en la biblioteca y comenzé a leerlo, a veces me gustaba que lo que leyera fuera al azar y ni una sola vez me había defraudado un libro que hubiera tomado de esa manera, en este caso había sacado "A Christmas Carol" de Charles Dickens, comenzé a hojear el libro y a sumergirme en la lectura..

Ya era casi medio día por lo que dejé el libro en mi cama, respiré hondo y me decidí a ir al instituto.

"Sweet amoris… ¿cómo será?"

-Buenos días, bienvenida a Sweet Amoris, para terminar tu papeleo diríjete con el delegado principal, debería de estar en la sala de delegados ahora mismo- dijo la directora

- Gracias, buen día señora

Tengo ganas de ver un poco el instituto.. pero tal vez no encuentre al delegado después..

- ¡Laaamoouuur!- Sentí unos brazos rodeándome (..Esa voz)

- ¡¿Ken?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije completamente sonrojada

- ¿Te he sorpendido eh? La verdad es que te extrañaba mucho así que me he transferido a este insitituto ¡ahora podremos estar juntos de nuevo!- Dejó de abrazarme y me tomó de las manos

- Oh.. vaya, no es como si no nos hubieramos visto en años.. entonces ¿ya terminaste todo tu papeleo?- dije mientras liberaba mis manos, me alegraba mucho verlo, estaba atónita.

- Si, hace un momento- Reaccioné y le sonreí

- ¡Genial! oye ya te había dicho que me puedes decir Mei si quieres, no es como si fueramos extraños para que me llames por mi apellido..

- Ah es.. cierto jeje… M… Me.. Mei

- Bueno por algo se empieza- sonreí- Me alegra verte Ken- Lo abracé, seguía siendo más pequeño que yo, extrañaba sus abrazos- Debo ir con el delegado principal, ahorita nos vemos

- Claro.. ¡oye!

- ¿Qué?

- Quisieras.. no sé ¿visitar el instituto conmigo?

Me emocionó la idea, tenía muchas ganas de ver la escuela, pero no me quería perder es realmente grande, además sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con Ken.

- ¡Oh si sería genial! Ahorita te veo entonces- Le sonreí y puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta de la sala de delegados.

Abrí la puerta pero no parecía que hubiera alguien

- H-Hola, ¿hay alguien?

- ¡Ah, si, un segundo!

Traté de ubicar la voz y cuando encontré de donde venía pude ver montones de hojas tiradas y un chico en el suelo recojiéndolas detrás de una mesa, con razón no lo había visto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dije mientras me acercaba y recojía las hojas que podía

- Ay muchas gracias- se apresuró y comenzó a recojerlas con más velocidad creo que se sintió apenado, eventualmente nuestras cabezas chocaron… auch

-¡Lo siento! – dijimos al mismo tiempo y fue en ese momento la primera vez que nos vimos, el chico tenía cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de un color precioso, de hecho eran del mismo color que su cabello, mientras yo lo observaba centímentro a centímetro me ví reflejada en sus ojos y me dí cuenta de que los dos estabamos estudiándonos mutuamente, me sonrojé en el momento en el que ví lo cerca que estábamos y me hice para atrás, curiosamente el chico hizo exactamente lo mismo, todo esto en un par de segundos, comenzé a incorporarme y ví una mano extendida hacia mi.

-Ah, gracias- dije mientras sonreía

-No gracias a ti por la ayuda

Le di las hojas que había colectado y me sacudí el pantalón, estaba dispuesta a presentarme pero el me ganó la palabra

- Soy Nathaniel

- Mei

- N-No creas que siempre está desordenado- dijo apresurado- Es que entró una corriente de aire y salieron volando todas las hojas. El ver su preocupación me dio ternura y el recordar lo que acababamos de hacer se me hizo muy gracioso y me reí un poco

- Jaja, no te preocupes, suele suceder- Se me quedó viendo y luego sonrió- Por cierto, me preguntaba si conoces al delegado principal

- Si, soy yo

-¡Ah genial! La directora me envió para para ver si todo está en orden, me refiero a mis papeles

- Ya decía yo que nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres la nueva no?

- Si

- A ver, a ver- comenzó a buscar entre los documentos- Mei M. Lamour ¿verdad? si, todo está en orden solo necesitas entregárselo a la directora

- ¡Muchas gracias! Ah por cierto, un placer Nathaniel

- Igualmente, bienvenida al Sweer Amoris Mei- lo dijo de una manera tan seria y sincera que me sonrojé y salí nerviosa de la sala de delegados.. me tropecé un par de veces.. que pena ¡trágame tierra! Cerré la puerta y me recargué en la pared del pasillo

- Haaa…- suspiré- Ese cabello ¿dónde lo he visto?- (¡Ah, en el recuerdo del parque había un niño con ese cabello!.. Mei, hay muchas personas rubias en este mundo.. era bastante guapo..) Me sonrojé de nuevo - ¡No debería de pensar en eso! Todavía necesito entregarle esto a la directora..

Comenzé a avanzar por el pasillo pero paré porque algo llamó mi atención, había algo rojo en el patio, salí del edificio y empezé a acercarme un poco más cada vez hasta que vi que era un chico ¡y muy atractivo!

(Amm debería de ir a hablarle.. ¿qué tal que no me toca en la misma clase que Kentin o en la de Rosalya o en la de Lysandro!) pensé dándome excusas para hablarle

- Hola- dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca

- Hola- dijo después de voltear y mirarme inexpresivamente

- Soy nueva en el instituto

- …Ah- dijo sin interés

(Parece que le he molestado, tal vez debería retirarme..)

- Perdona si te molesté- (..No, no quiero darme por vencida tan fácil.. debo hablarle y de paso le pregunto dónde puedo encontrar a la directora, dos pájaros de un tiro) -Disculpa, ¿sabes de casualidad dónde puedo encontrar a la directora?

- No.. ¿porqué no le preguntas al delegadillo ese?-

(¿Cómo cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? No tiene pinta de nuevo.. debe saber dónde está la directora, al menos su despacho) He estado a punto de decircelo pero preferí evitar problemas.

- Vale.. gracias- Comenzé a alejarme cuando escuché una voz

- ¡Ah Mei!- dijo una voz sorpendida

(¡Lysandro! Sigue igual de reluciente..)

- ¡Hola buenos días! ¿cómo estás Lysandro?

- Buenos días, ¿bien y tu?

- Un momento.. ¿ustedes se conocen?- dijo el chico pelirrojo

- Si, la conocí ayer es hija de la señora Agatha

- De hecho soy su sobrina..

- ¡Ah.. cierto!

- Mmm nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo el pelirrojo

- Es porque me acabo de mudar y porque soy nueva en el instituto, de hecho por eso te preguntaba si sabías dónde estaba la directora..

- Mmm

- Castiel ella es Mei, Mei él es Castiel

- Un placer

- ¡Ja! Claro- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa

- … Me voy tengo que encontrar a la directora- dije sonriéndole a Lysandro y tratando de ignorar al pelirrojo

- Hasta después Mei

Me fui caminando mientras mi mente estaba en las nubes, (¡¿Porqué debía sonreir de una manera tan sexy el chico de cabello rojo?! No estaba nada mal.. Mei concéntrate, ¡no te pueden gustar tres personas a la vez! Aunque ni los conozco pero es que son muy.. encantadores cada uno a su manera.. ¡No no no, espera luego piensas en ellos ¿de qué te va a servir babear por ellos si no completas tu inscripción? Lo que urge es encontrar a la directora.. nisiquiera sabes dónde está la sala de profesores ni su oficina.. ¡Ah ahí está!)

- Señora directora, tome le entrego mis documentos

- Gracias, si gustas puedes retirarte por hoy- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la directora se esfumó

- Ahora tengo que encontrar a Ken.. ¿dónde se metió?- mm voy a ver qué hay en el fondo del pasillo, tal vez se fue para allá, en lo que estaba buscando a Ken vi a un trio de chicas en la distancia una tenía cabello largo y negro suelto, la otra tenía su cabello castaño recojido en una coleta y la que estaba en medio tenía un largo cabello rubio. Decidí acercarme y hablarles.

- Hola

- ¿Quién?- Dijo la rubia volteando- Ah… tu eres la nueva… mmmm- me examinó de pies a cabeza haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda pero si ella lo hacía ¿porqué yo no? así que aprate mi timidez y comenze a estudiarla yo misma.. (Qué bonitos ojos tiene y su cabello se nota que lo cuida mucho, esa blusa le favorece y…)

- Mmm Jajaja pues pobrecita más feita no podías ser jajajaja ¡vámonos chicas!

(¡¿PERO QUÉ?! Retiro lo dicho, ¡¿cómo le pude haber visto lo bonito a una persona así?! Su personalidad la arruina.. ¡ni siquiera me conoce!)

- ¿Enojada tan pronto?-

- Ca-Castiel..- tenía una hermosa y deslumbrante risa juguetona y burlona

- Ella es Ámber una más de las chicas estúpidas y huecas de por aquí, no le hagas caso, las otras dos son Charlotte y Li.

(¿Está tratando de darme animos?)

- Aunque no estaba del todo equivocada, tienes una cara un poco incómoda de mirar

(¡¿QUÉ?!). Se fue riendo

-¡Uy cómo me enoja!…

(Jaja que me haga enojar tan fácilmente jajaja ¿qué me pasa? Es un bobo). Reía (En fin debo de encontrar a Ken.. ¿dónde se metió?)

Comenzé a caminar de nuevo a travéz del pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero parecía que había desaparecido, decidí ir a preguntarle a Nathaniel si había visto a alguien con las características de Ken así que me fui a la sala de delegados

- Hola Nathaniel, de nuevo- dije mientras abría la puerta pero para mi sopresa la sala estaba vacía, ahora si estaba vacía, no habían chicos detrás de las mesas recojiendo hojas.- Mmm no está..- Salí de la sala y me fui al pasillo.

- Lam.. Mei

- ¡Ken! Te estaba buscando- dije mientras nos acercábamos

- Ah es que se me antojó algo de comer y fui con el viejito de la ciudad por unas galletas ¿quieres?

- ¡Oh si gracias!

- Jeje eres bien golosa, me encanta eso de ti-

(¡¿T-Tiene que ser t-tan directo?!)

- P-pues son de chocolate…- dije sonrojada - E-en fin ¿Vamos? Hay que ver dónde está qué en el instituto

- ¡Si!

- Ahí está la sala de delgados y ¡mira este es un salón de clases!-. En eso sonó una campana de cambio de clases y los alumnos comenzaron a inundar el pasillo.

- Ken.. ¿qué te parece si mejor le damos un vistazo al patio?, porque ahorita van a salir los alumnos y solo vamos a estorbar… ¿Ken.. Ken?- Miré a mi derecha y a mi izquierda pero no lo encontré había demasiada gente, me dí por vencida y seguí la corriente de la gente hacia el patio y me resguardé de los empujones y los pisotones en una banca del patio donde me dejé caer agotada, pelear contra una marea de personas puede llegar a ser agotador. Suspiré. Decidí esperar y ver si Ken salía por las puertas pero el tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de él cuando estuve a punto de pararme para entrar a buscarlo al instituto sentí que vibraba algo en mi pantalón.

- Una llamada.. ¿Bueno?

- ¡Mei, soy yo Ken!

- ¡Ken! ¿dónde estás?.. espera ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

- Karina me lo dio, dijo que estaba llorando mucho y que te llamara cuando te extrañara pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo.

- … Ah- (¡¿Qué demonios Karina?!)

- Cuando todos salieron de clases me arrastraron hasta fuera y no te veía y luego recibí una llamada de mi papá diciendo que tenía que volver a la casa entonces ya no me dio tiempo de encontrarte y decirte, lo siento ¿te parece si lo vemos juntos después?

- Si claro, no hay problema Ken cuidate

- ¡Igualmente!

- Yo creo que me quedaré un rato más

- Vale.. ¡ah si ya voy papá! Oye me están hablando Lamour ¡Hasta mañana!

- Hasta ma… ya colgó... Bueno ¿ahora qué?.. tal vez debería volver a casa.. no, es muy temprano supongo que vagaré por ahí-

Me levanté y comenzé a caminar por el patio, era un día muy caluroso pero curiosamente estaba a gusto, giré a la derecha y me ví rodeada de flores y arbustos

- ¡Qué precioso!- Me dejé llevar, comenzé a dar vueltas parada, por supuesto no encima de las flores.. me recostaba y me acercaba a las flores, las olía y no me importaba si alguien me veía, solo disfrutaba de tan preciosa vista pero eventualmente sentí que el sol me comenzó a quemar, me levante olí una vez más las flores y me dí media vuelta

- ¿Te gustan las flores verdad?- era un chico de ojos y cabello verde, ¡este insituto debería llamarse Sweet- Chicos Guapos-Amoris!

- S-Si, en realidad todas las plantas… ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, desde que llegaste..

- N-No te ví

- Jaja lo noté- sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas- Soy Jade me encargo del mantenimiento de este club ¿eres un miembro?

- N-no, soy nueva aún no me han dicho que seleccione un club..

- Ya veo, pues tienes cara de que te gustaría estar en el club de jardinería

- Si.. ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? En el instituto

- No, verás yo vengo aquí a hacer prácticas, no estudio aquí

- Ah.. ¡vaya que maleducada! Soy Mei, Mei Lamour

- Jaja hola

- Y-yo estaba visitando el instituto así que, bueno voy a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver qué encuentro

- 0k, cuando quieras ven a darte una vuelta

- ¡Claro! Hasta luego Jade- moví mi mano en manera de despedida, él sonrió y me imitó.

(¡Es bien buena onda!, no esperé tener tantos encuentros hoy.. Nathaniel, Lysandro, Ken, Jade… ¡¿porqué todos han sido chicos?! Ah no.. también me encontré a aquellas tres.. no he visto a Rosalya..)

Atravesé el patio y llegue al extremo izquierdo, en frente del club de jardinería, había un gimnasio.

-¡Está bien fresco, que rico!

Esta vez me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, si estaba completamente sola.. ví una pelota de basquetball al fondo, la tomé y me dieron muchas ganas de jugar con ella- Se supone que todos están en clases ¿no?- giré la pelota en mi mano y me dirijí a la canasta y comenzé a tirar, hacía tiempo que no me divertía asi.. continué una y otra vez de todas partes, decidí comenzar a jugar reloj, aunque estuviera sola

…

NOTA: RELOJ es un juego en el que sólo se necesita una pelota de basquetball y pueden haber varios jugadores, se ve a la media cancha de basquetball como un reloj donde las 12:00 es justo debajo de la canasta con la vista hacia la otra canasta, ya ven que hay un semicírculo en esa línea se cuentan las horas, o sea conforme avanzas vas haciendo un movimiento de media luna, ahí está la una las dos las tres etc. Hasta las 6:00 que está ubicada en la mitad del semicírculo, como tiro libre y a partir de ahí regresan por la misma línea a las 7:00, 8:00 etc. Hasta las 12:00 sólo que cuando se llega por segunda vez a las 12:00 tu espalda debe de dar a la canasta de la otra cancha creo que me explico DD: el chiste es completar el "reloj" antes de que alguien te "baje" se dice que alguien te "baja" cuando por ejemplo ya llegaste al 4:00 pero fallaste el tiro para llegar a las 5:00 te quedas en el 4:00 pero si el que estaba en las 3:00 la mete entonces el avanza a las 4:00 y tu regresas al 3:00.. cuando no juegas con nadie y fallas el tiro regresas a tu posición anterior o si prefieres volver a intentar sin "bajarte" no hay problema… si no se entiende me dicen.. bueno los dejo con la historia :v

…

-Demonios siempre me cuesta trabajo el 12:00, lo único bueno es que ahorita nadie me puede bajar..- después del 12:00 la mayoría de mis tiros entraban, era de esos días que uno despierta con muy buena puntería- ¡Bien, terminé!

- ¡Bravo!, ¿eres la nueva no? si no estoy mal eres Mei Mitsuki Lamour ¿no? Soy Peggy- Antes de darme cuenta ya tenía pegado a mi boca un micrófono

- Amm si..

- ¡Oh genial! ¿ya sabes en qué grupo estarás?

- N-No..

- ¿Tienes una idea de a qué club quieres entrar? No es que quede mucho por dónde elegir el de música está lleno al igual que los otros.. los únicos que siguen libres son el de jardinería y el de basquetball, uno al verte hace unos momentos pudo haber pensado que entrarías al de basquetball pero yo te ví en el otro club bastante a gusto..

- ¿C-Cómo sabes eso, m-me viste?

- Jaja yo soy del periódico escolar y me encargo de las nuevas noticias entonces sabría que vendrías y esperé fuera de la sala de delegados, luego te perdí en el cambio de clases.. pero te encontré rápido en el patio y desde entonces te he seguido

- ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?

- La ventana de la sala de delegados ha estado rota desde hace ya tiempo y aún no se repara entonces una hoja vino volando hacia mi y fue cuando encontré que entrarían dos alumnos y la verdad me pareció perfecto para una exclusiva porque no han habido muchas cosas de las cuales escribir que sean interesantes y que no las sepa medio mundo, así que cuando ví eso me dije ¡qué mejor oportunidad para preguntarles cosas acerca de ellos antes de que los demás los conozcan! Pero al otro nuevo nunca lo ví..

- … Ah…

- Si, nadie sabe que habrá un alumno nuevo mas que Nathaniel, así que es un buen comienzo

- Lamento decirte que eso no es del todo cierto..

- ¿Qué?

- Pues el domingo anterior conocí a Rosalya y a Lysandro.. y hoy ya he conocido a otras personas, no creo que sea algo "nuevo"

- ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Mi esclusiva se ha ido al traste! Bueno pero aún así puedo preguntarte cosas y publicarlas..

- No creo que a nadie le interese.. después de todo no es como si fuera alguien famoso, solo soy una nueva estudiante, lo siento

- Pues eso es decepcionante- dijo guardando su micrófono malhumorada- Bueno de todas maneras.. bienvenida al instituto, lamento haberme avalanzado sobre ti de esa manera, realmente creí que tenía algo bueno sobre lo cual escribir..

- Lo lamento..

- No hay problema, ¿y qué? ¿ya terminaste de darte un tour?

- No.. sólo se dónde está la sala de delegados, el patio y los clubs de los lados..

- Venga si quieres puedo darte una mano con eso

- ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

**Y esto es todo por el momento c: ¿Comentarios, abucheos 7u7 lo que sea xD? **

**Este 11 empezaré a tomar clases, espero seguir siendo capaz de publicar así de rápido.. y también que me llegue la inspiración como ahora c: pero en casi de que no lo haga pues será por casos de tareas o examenes :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic! ya sea que lo sigan o sólo sea de pasada para matar el tiempo :')**

**Con cariño: Tsukiame**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¿cómo están? esta es la continuación, la siguiente parte la subo dentro de muy poco para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia c: dejen sus comentarios abajo c: espero lo disfruten c:  
Atte: Tsukiame

Capítulo 5

-Como ya sabes, ésta es la sala de delegados y aquí a la izquierda está el Aula.. oh, espera tantito- dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo- ¿Bueno?... ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Voy para allá!- dijo emocionada luego guardó su celular y me vió a los ojos- Oye lo siento, me acaban de avisar que alguien se quedó encerrado en un salón y voy para allá así que no podré darte el tour completo…

-No te preocupes está bien, ¡además podrás tener la exclusiva que querías!

-¡Eso espero! Te veo después ¡adios!- se fue corriendo.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y me encontré con unos ojos azules

-¿H-hola?

-¡Hola! Tu debes de ser la nueva soy Iris, mucho gusto

- Hola me llamo Mei- dije feliz

-Un placer, por un momento me sorprendiste yo misma estaba a punto de girar la perilla

- Jaja si a mi me sacó de onda derrepente tener a alguien justo enfrente de mi, la verdad me alegra haberte encontrado

-¿Ah si?.. ¿por qué?

- Bueno, desde que llegue sólo me he topado con hombres, con excepción de Peggy y las tres que siempre andan juntas entonces fue bueno encontrar a una chica.. que por cierto.. ¿de casualidad conoces a una chica que se llama Rosalya?

- ¡Si, va en mi grupo! ¿tiene un cabello precioso no crees?

-¡Si!

-¿Entonces la conoces?

- Si, el domingo pasado me la topé y comimos juntas

- ¿Comieron juntas eh, se conocían de antes?- derrepente ya tenía de nuevo un micrófono en mi cara.

-Hola Peggy- dijo la de ojos azules

- Hey Iris

- ¿Qué pasó con la persona que se quedó encerrada?- dije

- Cuando llegué ya habían sacado a Violeta, Kim había pateado la puerta y ya no es algo tan especial, además me sentiría mal escribiendo de Violeta sobretodo después de haber estado tan espantada

- ¿Cómo supiste que había alguien encerrado?- dijo Iris

- Rosalya me habló, ella fue a buscar a Nathaniel para que ayudara a abrir la puerta lo que me recuerda ¿Mei cómo es que conoces a Rosalya?

-¡Iris! ¿has visto a Nathaniel? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.. Peggy.. supongo que ya pudieron abrir la puerta

- Hablando de la reina de Roma- susurró Iris

-Si, Kim pateó la puerta

- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?- dijo Rosalya

-¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!  
- Hola- dije

-¡Mei! Hola no te había visto- Me miró de arriba a abajo..- Te lo iba a decir desde el otro día tienes buen gusto para la ropa pero ahorita..- Se acercó a mi oído y susurró- Tus pantalones están a punto de caducar

-Ah si- (que observadora)- La verdad es que no me gusta mucho ir de compras y sólo voy cuando es muy necesario.. aunque si encuentro algo que me agrada y tengo el dinero no dudo en comprarlo

-¡Eres la primera mujer que conozco que no le gusta ir de compras!- dijo Rosalya muy sorpendida

-Ay no, ya van a hablar de ropa.. Iris ¿vienes?  
-Jeje lo siento Rosalya, voy contigo Peggy ¡buena suerte Mei!

( Buena suerte por qué?)

-Se escaparon.. bueno te decía ¿qué te decía? ¡ah si! ¿porqué no te gusta ir de compras?

-Pues.. siempre que voy a comprarme ropa me tardo horas porque muy dificilmente encuentro alguna que me quede..

-¿Pero por qué? Eres delgada

-No sólo por eso.. soy un poco más alta que las demás personas y en las tiendas siempre exageran con las tallas

-¿Cómo que exageran?

-Si ¿no te ha pasado que te quieres medir algo y lo buscas en tu talla pero no te queda? Como si en vez de talla grande, mediana y chica fueran chica, extra chica y superextra chica

-No…

-¿No? valla, tal vez sólo me ha pasado a mi..

- O ¿no será que las tiendas a las que vas son las raras?

-Jaja puede ser..

-Aunque creo que sé de que hablas.. entonces podría suponer que no estás interesada en la moda..

- Exacto, sólo uso algo cómodo con el que me sienta a gusto

-Pero tienes muy bonito cuerpo es una lástima.. ¡ya sé, ven conmigo de compras mañana!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si será muy divertido!

-Aunque quisiera, ahora no tengo dinero..

- Ah, pues en cuanto consigas un poco sólo me dices y vamos- dijo sonriéndome

-Jaja lo tomaré en cuenta

-¿Y qué ya terminaste de ver el instituto?

-No realmente..

-¿Dónde no has visto?

- Pues todo lo de allá- dije señalado el fondo del pasillo

- Mira, ahorita iba a ir a comprar de comer ¿vienes? Después te puedo dar un paseo por el Sweet Amoris

-¡Oh si!... ¿A dónde vamos?- dije notando que saldríamos del instituto

-Es que no hay dónde comprar comida aquí, entonces tenemos una hora para salir a comer algo afuera, es como exclusivo de nuestro instituto, claro no todos la ocupan para comer muchos salen a vagar, y los que traen su almuerzo a veces ni salen  
-Vaya..

-Si, es raro pero divertido

-¿Y tu qué haces, sales a comer nada más?

- Pues generalmente traigo cosas para comer pero como la mayoría sale yo también me voy y aprovecho para ir a ver a mi novio

-Jaja no pierdes el tiempo

-No – rió

-¿Y dónde compras tu comida?

- Pues muchos van con Louis

- ¿Louis?

- Si, así se llama el viejito del bazar, vende papas, refrescos, galletas, tortas, hasta bigotes falsos, lo que te imagines, pero yo casi siempre tengo algo para comer así que con exepción de hoy no he ido con él, al menos no para yo comer algo de ahí, a ti ¿cómo qué se te antoja?

-La verdad no tengo hambre y tampoco traje dinero

- Oh.. yo te invito, tu dí lo que quieras

-No es necesario, desayuné bastante fuerte y no tengo hambre

- ¿Segura?- Asentí- Bueno en ese caso, yo me compraré un emparedado y un jugo de naranja.

Caminamos hasta la tienda de Louis mientras me explicaba dónde estaban el aula de ciencias, la oficina de la directora, los baños y también aprovechó para explicarme cómo eran las cosas en el ámbito de las materias, de los profesores y de los horarios.

Después de comprar su comida e insitirme de nuevo si no quería nada, empezamos a caminar de vuelta al instituto.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

- Mmm no me queda muy claro dónde queda la sala de profesores

- Está a la mitad del pasillo, entre el Aula A y el Aula B, pero eso ya lo dije, si quieres te lo enseño para que me entiendas

-Ok, y respecto a los vestidores dices que están adentro del gimnasio pero a parte de la puerta por la que entras al gimnasio.. sólo ví otra más cuando pasé por ahí, ¿están juntos, los de las mujeres y los hombres?

- Jajaja no, ¿cómo crees? Cuando cruzas esa puerta hay un pasillo largo, hacia la derecha están los de los hombres y a la izquierda los de las mujeres

- ¡Tengo una idea! pasemos por la zona de comida, es por otro lado, pero sigue estando en camino a la escuela, sirve que conoces otras rutas

Mientras caminabamos Rosalya me explicaba dónde estaban unas cosas por la ciudad ya que al ser nueva en ella no tenía tanto conocimiento sobre qué más había, me contó que había un karaoke, un arcade, una zona entera de puros restaurantes, hoteles y me comentó que había un bosque cercano

-En el bosque hay un lago- dijo Rosalya- yo no creo en esas cosas de fantasmas ni nada por el estilo, pero dicen que la gente que ha entrado a buscarlo nunca lo encuentra y que han quedado atrapados por mucho tiempo hasta que comienzan a buscarlos sus amigos, o familiares

-¿Tan grande es el bosque?  
-Si, pero eso no es lo que los hace perderse, hay mucha niebla y al parecer hay un campo magnético o algo parecido que hace que no funcionen las brújulas y para variar- me miró directo a los ojos, fijamente, tragué saliva y la miré con muchisima curiosidad

-¿Y para variar?

- Para variar..

(¿Para variar?...) sentía el suspenso en mi piel

-No hay señal-

(… ¿Qué?...) pensé

-Si, los que han ido a buscarlo dicen que nunca se pueden comunicar con nadie

- Ay Rosalya, pensé que dirías algo más…

-¿Más qué?

-No sé.. misterioso

-Lo sé, debo admitir que tuve que ponerle de mi cosecha a la historia, de hecho la gente nunca se ha perdido, aunque es cierto que dicen que hay un lago y que nadie lo ha encontrado- me volteó a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡hubieras visto tu cara!- y fue ahí cuando se perdió por completo y comenzó a morirse de la risa

-¡Oye no te burles de mi!

-Jajaja lo siento es que es inevitable, eres taaann inocente- la ví e hice un puchero pero pronto comenzé a perderme en el mundo de la risa, estabamos lanzando carcajadas al aire sin parar

-Jajaja, Ya no te.. rías, me duele- decía Rosalya tratando de hablar entre risa

- N-no puedo parar, jajaj tu cara de dolor jajajaja

-Y-ya jajajaja

-Jajajaja ay ay ay ya me dolió

- ¿V-vez cómo duele?

-Si jajajaja

- Jajajaja tu cara

- Jajajaj ya, ya no puedo

-Yo tampoco jajajaja

-A ver ya- dije tratando de aguantarme, Rosalya también paro de reirse, pero en el momento en que vimos nuestras caras, comenzamos de nuevo, las dos estábamos con mucha fuerza tratando de dejar de reír lo cual nos hacía hacer una cara graciosísima

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- reímos al mismo tiempo

Nota: Sé que es corto pero es que el que sigue es un poco más largo c: y si no iba a terminar siendo algo demasiado largo :DD en fin ¿comentarios, abucheos? 7u7 no de verdad de preferencia no xD pero cualquier crítica adelante, espero que sigan interesadas.

Con cariño Tsukiame ;9


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA ¡aquí les dejo la segunda parte! c: **

**Como era nueva en esta cosa no sabía como contestar a los reviews entonces terminaban siendo mensajes privados pero creo que ya le encontré la forma. En cualquier caso las dejo gracias por seguir el fanfic :')**

**Con cariño Tsukiame :3**

Capítulo 6

Tuvimos que parar de caminar para terminar de reir a gusto y cuando terminamos nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la zona de restaurantes.

- ¡Vaya cuanta variedad!

- Lo sé, a veces puede ser demasiado

En esas calles había muchísima luz y colores, mientras veía de ventana a ventana y de negocio a negocio noté a mi tía en uno de los restaurantes hablando felizmente y riendo con un chico, probablemente un poco más grande que yo. Podía escuchar en la lejanía que Rosalya estaba hablando pero no la escuchaba, estaba impactada por lo bien que se veía el chico, cabello largo, lacio y negro, unos ojos verdes y grandes.. como yo, aunque yo tengo el cabello café...

-¡¿Mei pero qué estás haciendo?!- me susurró Rosalya mientras me jalaba del brazo

-¿Qué?- Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que me había puesto encima de la ventana, literalmente pegada, como sanguijuela viendo al chico de ojos verdes, ¡con razón había visto tan bien su color de ojos, estaba viendo directo a los mios! Cuando me dí cuenta de esto me despegué y me puse roja roja roja, moví mis labios articulando las palabras "Lo siento" y salí corriendo de vuelta al instituto.

(¡Qué pena, no puede ser qué pena, qué pena qué pena!)

-Uff.. Ha..- (No tengo condición física)- Ha..Ha… ¡Que pena, que pena, voy a morir, alguien mateme, quiero morir!- dije avergonzada mientras trataba de recuperar mi aliento y me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¡Mei!- escuché en la lejanía, cuando volteé vi que era Rosalya que me alcanzaba

- Rosalya.. lamento haberme ido así, ¡ay que pena!

-Está bien, hubiera hecho lo mismo.. Estás completamente roja

-S-si supongo..

Silencio incómodo

-¿Conocías a ese chico o se te hacía familiar?

-No..

-Ah pensé que.. por eso tu…

-…

Silencio incómodo

-E-en fin yo creo que regreso a mi casa Rosalya gracias por todo lo de hoy

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si, bueno sigue siendo temprano pero..

-Vale, no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome

-Muchas gracias- le sonreí de vuelta- ¿Te veo mañana?

-¡Si!

Comenzé a distanciarme de Rosalya, voltée y ví como se dirigía a la zona de tiendas, seguramente iría a ver a su novio, después de todo tiene una hora libre..

- Que bonito ha de ser… tener novio

Nunca en mi vida había tenido un novio como tal.. al menos no lo recordaba.. tal vez, antes del accidente hubiera tenido uno… No creo no soy tan precoz..

-Haaa.. que pena, espero no toparme con ese chico de nuevo

Con ese tipo de pensamientos llegué a la casa y me dí cuenta de que mi tía todavía no me había dado las llaves, mi tía había estado tan apresurada en la mañana y yo con otras en mente que a ninguna de las dos nos pasó por la cabeza. Giré la perilla de la puerta.

-Está abierta… (Pues claro que está sin llave ¿cómo saliste si no por la puerta de enfrente?) debo recordar cerrarla cuando tenga mis llaves sin importar lo que lleve en la cabeza.

Entré e inspeccioné la casa para ver si alguien no se había metido nadie, todo en orden. Fui a la sala de la derecha y me sumí en uno de los sillones y el recuerdo de el chico cruzó por mi mente, me ví sumerjida en vergüenza

-Realmente espero no tener que encontrármelo de nuevo

Me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, seguía caliente, bebí un vaso con agua y tomé el libro de Charles Dickens para continuar con la lectura, de un momento a otro las frases eran sólo hileras de letras y me descubría pensando en el incidente del restaurante y en el chico una y otra vez, tenía que empezar desde el inicio para perder la lectura sin darme cuenta y repetir lo mismo varias veces.

-No puedo leer …

(¿Quién era ese chico? Me parece familiar… )

-Era muy guapo

-¿Quién era muy guapo?

-¡T-tía!- inmediatamente ví atrás de ella para ver si estábamos solas

- Jajaja que linda ¿entonces, quién era muy guapo?

- Un chico del instituto- no estaba mintiendo, pero no era del que hablaba en ese preciso momento- D-de todas formas ¿desde hace cuánto estás ahí, cómo llegaste aquí?

- Cuando te pegaste al vidrio..- Me sonrojé (¡Qué maldita pena!) pensé- .. ya estaba terminándome mi café, así que volví a casa, hace unos minutos, vine a ver qué te había pasado y te encuentro diciendo eso, pensé que hablabas de mi cita

-¿Tu cita?- dije mientras me helaba, no es que tenga nada de malo pero, ¿pero qué? Tal vez sea porque..¿me gustó? ¡espera un minuto! ¡¿Estoy celosa de mi tía?! No, no es sólo que me soprendió

- ¿Pero qué estás pensando Mei?

-¿Qué?- dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos

- Pusiste una cara muy seria.. ¿No será que…¡pensaste que ese chico era mi cita como de cita de romance?!

-¡No!- mentí

-Mei, no todas las citas tienen ese fin, creía que lo sabías..- dijo con un tono molestón

-Es que justo estaba pensando en las parejas y mis pensamientos se fueron directo para allá..

-Cierto, cierto que ya llegaste a esa edad, ya creciste- dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria de su mejilla de una manera sobreactuada

-Jaja ¿qué haces tía?

-Hago lo mismo que tu

-¿Lo mismo que yo?

-Sobreactuar- dijo para después enseñarme la lengua

-¡Tía!- comenzé a hacerle cosquillas y luego ella empezó a hacerme a mi

-No, basta jajaja, me duele

- Pero qué poca condición niña- dijo riendo mientras me soltaba

-Es que justo hoy reí mucho con Rosalya

-Lo sé, me lo contó

-¡¿A qué hora?!

-Después que te fuiste ella regresó y me la topé en el camino y me contó todo, parecía preocupada me dijo que estabas aquí

(Rosalya… jeje que linda y... ¡qué rápida!)

-Preocupada es demasiado, me cae que la preocupada eras tu

-Me declaro culpable- dijo mientras estiraba sus manos al aire

-Y bueno.. ¿quién era el chico con el que estabas?-Mi tía me lanzó una mirada rápida y significativa como diciendo "sabía que te había interesado"

-¿Quieres saber eh..?

-N-no es tan necesario.. solo era.. curiosidad- siguió lanzándome esas miradas significativas hasta que volví a ponerme roja- En serio era curiosidad- dije sin poder escudarme más de esa acusación en la mirada

-Si, como sentías curiosidad por el color de sus ojos, supongo

-¡Ah!

-Jeje parecías una sanguijuelita

-Si.. lo mismo pensé yo

-Te hubiera tomado una foto

-En fin (cambia de tema, cambia de tema..¡la llave!) ¿sacaste la copia de las llaves?

-¡Oh si! Deja voy por ella antes de que se me olvide

Salió del cuarto y respiré para calmarme.. en definitiva mi tía ve a través de mi como si fuera transparente. Después de unos breves momentos regresó.

-Toma- dijo mientras me ofrecía la llave

-¡Gracias!

-Entonces… ¿quieres saber quien era ese chico?

**¡Y hasta aquí pequeñas luego subo lo demás! ;) dije que lo subiría mas a prisa pero me enfermé horrible, lo siento, ¿quién creen que sea ese chico? C: en fin las dejo **

**¿algún comentario, crítica?**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Con cariño Tsukiame :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: ¡Lo siento tanto!¡lo sé demoré siglos 7^7! y pues espero que no se hayan enojado y que sigan conmigo.. porfavor :C Bueno, creo que merecen saber el motivo de la tardanza... sinceramente ya lo tenía casi todo escrito pero... *se sonroja y se hace bolita mientras se arrincona en un rincón obscuro y lejano* no sabía como llamarlo, a ese personaje extra ¡NINGÚN NOMBRE ME PARECÍA BIEN! Me puse a buscar como loca día tras día nombres para bebés xD en alemán, ruso, (principalmente francés para seguir con los nombres de ChinoMiko), español, griego (que por cierto uno me llamaba mucho la atención *w* pero ya saben una se pone de insegura..) y cuando encontraba uno empezaba con N de Nathaniel o C de Castiel o A de Armin o D de Dajan, o J de Jade, o D de Dimitri o L de Lysandro (como en el caso del nombre griego) y como que no... :c pero ya encontré uno muajajajaja y pues por eso... lo publiqué... hasta .. ahorita-... ¡de verdad que lo lamento, juro que trataré de ser más perseverante de aquí en adelante!**

**Y pues les dejo esto **

**Con cariño (Y TONELADAS DE VERGÜENZA) Tsukiame :3**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todos los personajes le perteneces a ChinoMiko y a Beemov con exepción de mi sucrette y los personajes que he anexado.**

-Entonces… ¿quieres saber quién era ese chico?- La miré a los ojos y asentí- Veamos.. ¿cómo te lo digo?, él solía vivir conmigo, aquí en la casa

-¿Contigo?

-Si, bueno..- suspiró

-Si no me puedes decir no hay problema

-Es que te quiero decir, pero tal vez debería preguntarle a él si puedo

-¿Preguntarle a quién qué Agatha?

Ante la tercera voz en mi habitación las dos miramos hacia el marco de la puerta, ahí estaba el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, viéndonos fijamente recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?! Mejor dicho ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo mi tía antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

-La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta de par en par, la verdad me preocupé, pensé que alguien había entrado a tu casa, toma- dijo mientras le extendía una bolsa de mano a mi tía.

-Es mi bolsa..- dijo la que estaba sentada a lado de mi.

-La dejaste en el sillón cuando te saliste corriendo, pensé en dártela en ese momento pero tenía mucha hambre además te ibas a tardar mucho en darte cuenta que no la traías contigo

-Ah, gracias.. ¡ah pues ahora que estás aquí de una vez los presento!- dijo mi tía emocionada.

(¡¿Qué?! No porfavor, sólo que se salga, no quiero… además estoy roja y yo.. sanguijuela, sanguijuela)

-No hace falta, de todas formas parece que no quiere- dijo el ojiverde mientras comenzaba a voltearse.

Olvidaba mencionar que yo, cuando conozco a alguien tras una situación vergonzosa, el recuerdo florece cada que los veo y por eso me muestro evasiva y a veces hasta parecía grosera o que los odiaba, no puedo controlar mi vergüenza, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo pero yo ya estaba harta de eso, mi timidez terminaba lastimado a personas y también a mi misma. Me armé de valor y dije:

-No es eso..- Se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia mi, en ese momento apenada desvié mi mirada- Es que yo, todavía estoy apenada por lo de hoy y.. y..- (No tengo el coraje para verte de frente.. ¿por qué, por qué, por qué soy así? Va tener una idea equivocada, no quiero eso..)

- Así que es eso..- dijo en una voz casi inaudible, giró por completo y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes- Así que sólo era eso- repitió y luego soltó una pequeña y corta risita.

-S-si, no te odio ni nada por el estilo

-Bueno, los dejo a los dos parece que se llevan bien, ahorita los veo- dijo en un tono insinuante y juguetón

-¡T-Tía!

-¿Pero qué dices Agatha? De cualquier forma yo ya me iba tengo trabajo solo vine para darte la bolsa- dijo sin darle importancia al comentario de mi tía mientras la miraba- luego me presentas a "la adorable" de tu sobrina de la que siempre hablas tan efusivamente… adios Mei- dijo mientras ebozaba una sonrisa sincera para luego salir del cuarto.

(Esa mirada… cuando se despidió… era tan triste…) Me ví sumerjida en el recuerdo de sus tristes ojos.

-¡Ah por cierto!- gritó desde las escaleras- ¡Puedes contarle Agatha!

-Jeje así que me escuchó- dijo mi tía con una risita

-¿Contarme qué?

-Lo que te iba a decir pero te dije que tenía que preguntarle si podía contarte

-¡¿Qué, entonces desde cuándo estaba allí?!

-Desde "Entonces… ¿quieres saber quién era ese chico?"- dijo el ojiverde

(¡Ese sujeto es un ninja! ¿Cuándo subió las escaleras?)

-¿Se te olvidó algo?

-Si- de un momento a otro se sonrojó mucho se acercó a mi tía y la abrazó- Ya me voy, cuando vuelva a tener tiempo vendré, juro que pasaré más seguido.

-Está bien- dijo mi tía con una mirada maternal, acto seguido lo abrazó

-Ahora si me voy- dijo mientras se separaban

-Si, te vas con cuidado.. jeje ¿vez lo que te pasa por tratar de actuar "cool"?

-¿Pero qué..?- comenzó a decir sonrojado e inmediatamente pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí, me miró, su cara se tornó incluso más roja, se enderezó y se fue murmurando cosas como: ¿pero qué demonios..? maldición..

Después de un tiempo se escuchó como cerraba la puerta principal.

-Ese muchacho no ha cambiado nada- dijo mi tía riendo

-Parecen bastante cercanos

-Lo somos- dijo mi tía con una sonrisa en el rostro- como ya me autorizó ahora podré contarte todo sin problemas.

Me acerqué y la vi a los ojos, intrigada.

-Ese chico perdió a su familia a una muy corta edad, uno nunca está preparado para esas cosas pero él apenas tenía ¿qué serían? 10, 11 años, alrededor de los 10 en un accidente.

(Comprendía exactamente ese sentimiento… tal vez eso explicara su mirada triste de hace un momento)

-¿Estás bien Mei?- sin darme cuenta una lágrima había recorrido mi mejilla.

-Ah, no es nada

-Lo lamento ¿te hice recordar algo desagradable?

-No es eso, es sólo que.. comprendo cómo debió sentirse- mi tía me quitó la lágrima de la cara y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos acercándome a ella.

-Comprendo.. fue muy duro para él ¿sabes? El también perdió a toda su familia en un accidente automovilístico, estuvo en cuidados intensivos en el hospital por mucho tiempo y luego buscaron entre sus familiares pero al parecer no encontraron ninguno así que eventualmente lo llevaron a un orfanato cerca de aquí- La miré fijamente a los ojos mientras me seguía contando, sin embargo ella miraba al frente con una mirada triste, luego prosiguió- Desde entonces se alejaba, no jugaba con los demás niños y no le gustaba que la gente lo tocara. Los padres adoptivos iban y venían, pero ya sabes siempre prefieren a los niños más pequeños entonces a él nisiquera lo tomaban en cuenta, además de que él no se acercaba ni se daba a conocer como los demás niños..- Paró un momento de hablar cerró sus ojos, los abrió y luego con una sonrisa continuó- Es entonces cuando yo entro en escena yo.. haa- suspiró

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Hay algo que debo decirte que no te he dicho y no es que te lo estuviera ocultando ni nada- dijo apresuradamente- es sólo que.. no hablo mucho de eso y.. además no se había presentado la oportunidad de decirlo.. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que porqué tenía tantos baños?

-Si- dije tratando de ocultar mi obvia curiosidad

-Pues, yo… en un momento estuve con alguien

-Con alguien.. ¿quieres decir casada?

-¡No! no para nada, él y yo no creíamos que necesitaramos casarnos, para nosotros era suficiente estar juntos, después decidimos que sería lindo tener familia propia y me embarazé, di a luz a un niño, era precioso..

-Tía- la abrazé fuertemente, ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo tras una breve risa seca.

-No me gusta ver a la gente que quiero llorar, me duele

-Jeje lo sé pequeña- me abrazó fuertemente- Pero estoy bien- dijo mientras me besaba la frente y se separaba del abrazo- Estas lágrimas son buenas, son de añoranza y tristesa, sí, pero también son de felicidad y de los buenos momentos que tuve con él y mi bebé, hay veces que es bueno llorar ¿lo sabes verdad Mei?- dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro con su mano.

-Si

-Jeje eres una llorona- dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-Te decía, ambos éramos muy felices y se me ocurrió que sería bueno que no creciera solo, si no que tuviera compañía y aprendiera a vivir cosas con alguien además de nosotros, pensamos en tener otro bebé. Lo intentábamos pero yo abortaba…- En ese momento mi tía rompió en llanto, comenzé a sobarle la espalda, luego prosiguió con dificultad mientras sollozaba- Fuimos con un doctor para que nos ayudara y nos dijo que estaba muy débil, verás el primer parto que tuve fue bastante riesgoso y quedé muy debilitada, estuve en trabajo de parto un muy largo tiempo, así que, tomando en cuenta todo esto, el doctor dijo que era mejor que esperara hasta que estuviera mejor y me recetó unas vitaminas. Al escuchar que tenía solución nos alegramos mucho y a pesar de la pérdida que habíamos sufrido pudimos continuar, nuestro hijo crecía sano y hasta pensamos que no era necesario tener otro bebé. Luego nos mudamos aquí- dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor- Fue una sorpresa que me quiso dar, la había comprado desde antes cuando habíamos pensado en tener más niños, entonces le dije que si lo intentabamos de nuevo pero el me decía que estaba preocupado que qué tal si nos perdía a mi y al nuevo bebé, le dije que ya estaba bien pero él estaba tan inseguro que me hizo ir con el mismo doctor aunque ya no estuviéramos nada cerca de ahí para escuchar su opinión- dijo mientras sonreía, después hizo una larga pausa y su mirada se perdió en el tiempo, me quedé esperando a ver si proseguía porque no quería presionarla, pasaron los minutos y yo la esperaba pacientemente. Luego la abrazé fuertemente y se sobresaltó.

-Si quieres puedes contarme después no es necesario que digas todo ahora mismo

-Ah no, es sólo que me quedé pensando en él, en lo que vivimos y me perdí en los recuerdos aunque… creo que tomaré tu consejo, luego termino de contarte ¿si?, ¿no hay problema?

-No hay problema- dije mientras le apretaba cariñosamente la mano- ¿Segura que estás bien? No quieres agua, ¿algo?

-No, estoy bien, estoy bien, bueno- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ya estuve mucho rato aquí y no he trabajado nada así que estaré en mi estudio trabajando.

-No te esfuerzes demasiado tía

-Ok, me dieron ganas de comer helado.. ¿no quieres un poco?

-¿Ah? Eh…- No tenía muchas ganas, pero quería estar a lado de ella apoyándola- Si, sirve que vamos vaciando el congelador

-Ah.. jaja ¿viste?

-Si.. tienes toneladas de helado ahí

-Jaja si.. es que me gusta..

La sonrisa que había esbozado momentáneamente se esfumó, le tomé la mano y bajamos las escaleras en una dirección precisa, la cocina.

-¿Tienes de chocolate?- pregunté

-Si, me parece que si ¿por qué, te gusta mucho?

-Si, nunca sé si decidirme por el de vainilla o el de chocolate- Había escogido esas precisas palabras en espera de la chispa que siempre tiene mi tía en los ojos.

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

(Mi tía está muy triste, normalmente me hubiera hecho burla de que soy igual de indecisa que un niño pequeño cuando le dan a escoger sabores..)

-¿De cual te sirvo?- dije mientras sacaba unas copitas y cucharitas.

-Mmm, no sé.. ¿de qué será? El que quieras

-Chocolate entonces- A mi nunca me había funcionado pero la gente siempre dice que comer chocolate te hace sentir feliz, tenía que ponerlo en práctica, realmente esperaba que mi tía se sintiera mejor. Abrí la tapa del bote de helado y el aroma inundó la cocina, olía delicioso.

-¡Huele muy rico!

-¿Qué?- Mi comentario la había sacado de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando encontré ese hermoso atisbo de chispa- ¡Es un helado delicioso! No es nada dulce es completamente amargo, sabe mucho a cacao, es mi favorito

-¿En serio? Ya se me antojó más, ¿cuánto te sirvo?

-Lléname la copa-. Hice lo que me indicó y le acerqué la enorme copa rebosante de helado con una cucharita enterrada.

-Provecho

-¡Si, es el mejor helado de chocolate!- dijo rebosante de felicidad, la chispa ya no era un simple atisbo era una llama radiante.

Probé el helado, en definitiva era delicioso y me atrevería a decir que era el mejor que había probado en toda mi vida.

-Gracias Mei

-No hay de que tía- le dí un beso en la mejilla

-¡Ah estás fría!- gritó mientras reía, acto seguido puso su copa de helado en mi cuello.

-¡Ah!

-Jajaja, venganza-.

La miré y sonreí.

-Puedo contarte ahora mismo ¿sabes? Es sólo que hace mucho que no pensaba con tanto detenimiento en las cosas.. Perdona si te preocupé

-No problem

-Jajaj ¿qué es eso? ¡Que mal inglés!

-Déjame lo hice bien

-¡Claro que no!

(Realmente me alegro que ya te sientas mejor tía)

-Gracias-dije

-¿Por qué?

-Por confiar en mi, por contármelo- Agarró un poco de helado y lo puso en la punta de mi nariz

-Que formal, siempre he confiado en ti mi niña- Me dio un beso en el cachete.

-Jeje tus labios están frios- dije mientras me quitaba el helado de la nariz.

-¿Vez?- dijo mientras me mostraba la lengua, acercó su silla a la mia y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y luego se llevó otra cucharada rebosante de helado a la boca.

- Te decía, fuimos al doctor y el dijo que todo estaba bien y que era seguro si me embarazaba, jeje hubieras visto su cara Mei, estaba radiando felicidad, le agradeció mucho al médico y volvimos a intentarlo y me embarazé. El médico también mencionó que como había tenido una época difícil, tenía que tener mucho cuidado y nos dijo qué cuidados tomar paso por paso.- Volvió a tomar una cucharada de helado y después prosiguió- Yo en esa época trabajaba cerca del orfanato en el que estaba él

-Espera- dije confundida- ¿Cuál él? ¿Tu pareja trabajaba en el orfanato?

- Ah no.. mejor te digo sus nombres- dijo con la boca llena de helado, la miré atentamente

- El hombre de mi vida se llamaba Raphaël- dijo con una mirada nostálgica, dejo de hablar por unos segundos y luego prosiguió- Y, el chico que estaba aquí hace unos minutos se llama Sven, Sven Volken

- Sven Volken- repetí pensativa

- Su nombre es seductor ¿no?

-¿Cómo?

- Sven Volken, suena.. ¿cómo decirlo? Como un susurro pero con fuerza, como una melodía seductora ¿no te parece?- Procesé lo que me había dicho mi tía

-Sven Volken, tienes razón ¿es alemán o algo por el estilo?

-No, el chico es de aquí

-No, si, pregunto de su nombre

-Ah.. si me parece que es alemán- dijo mi tía mientras suspiraba y se metía una cuharada repleta de helado nuevamente.

-Ya veo… en fin, entonces…

-Cierto, te decía- dijo mi tía mientras recuperaba su conciencia, se había quedado pensativa nuevamente- Cuando me embarazé después de consultar de nuevo al doctor estaba trabajando cerca del orfanato en el que Sven vivía, entonces de camino a acá pasaba por ahí, Raphaël insistía en que no era necesario que me regresara caminando, que era mejor si el me recogía pero yo le decía que exageraba demasiado. ¿Ubicas cómo es el orfanato?

-No, nunca lo he visto

-Cierto, cierto se me olvidaba que ya lo habían clausurado.. Bueno, era un edificio muy amplio y tenía un patio interior y uno exterior, me emocionaba ver que pronto mis hijos podrían jugar juntos como esos niños.. ¿es algo cruel, no? ellos sin padres y yo pensando en esas cosas…

(Tía..) Me sonrió.

-Esta cosa sí que es deliciosa… no has probado el tuyo para nada Mei

-Ah, si.. es que me tienes muy picada- tome una cucharada y lo probé, tal vez se convierta en mi helado favorito es extremadamente sabroso. Mi tía continuó:

-Siempre que salía del trabajo pasaba por ahí y fue así como me dí cuenta que siempre había un niño solo, en la esquina más alejada y me fui interesando por el, ese niño era Sven.. Pasaban los meses y Raphaël y yo estábamos muy emocionados porque mi embarazo no presentaba complicaciones y aunque estabamos irradiando felicidad, estaba preocupada por ese niño, un día se lo comenté a Raphaël y pasamos en coche por ahí y nos surgió un sentimiento paternal, fue ¿cómo decirlo? Curioso.. a pesar de que era un orfanato y abundaban los niños que soñaban con un hogar nos llamó mucho la atención ese niño, queríamos ayudarlo de una forma y otra.. fue ahí que nos enteramos que el orfanato estaba en peligro de cerrar por falta de recursos y eventualmente cerró… Toda la comunidad se había reunido para ver qué era lo que se podía hacer con todos esos niños porque el trámite de enviar un niño de un orfanato a otro era muy tardado, sobretodo en esa época y entre las muchas juntas que se hicieron, se quedó en que quien pudiera y quisiera ofrecer momentáneamente su hogar para los niños sería más que agradecido, pero a pesar de que eso era como un pilar de soporte.. se podía decir que no estaba bien sedimentado

-¿Cómo, por qué?

-Por que los niños podrían apegarse mucho a las familias y la mayoría de ellas solo eran una instancia, los niños se irían de nuevo, llegarían a un orfanato, sin familia, solos de nuevo. La gente pensaba que eso podría tener un gran impacto psicológico en los pequeños así que hubieron muchas discusiones al respecto, pero debido al corto tiempo y a las dudas de las personas nunca se puso en práctica esa táctica.. afortunadamente uno de los orfanatos se enteró y decidió alojar a los niños allá mientras tanto aunque no se hubieran completado los registros.

-¿Entonces Sven.. se quedo en el otro orfanato?

-No, Raphaël era abogado entonces logró que se nos concediera un permiso para ser tutores de uno de los niños, por lo mismo de lo mucho que duraban los trámites de adopción y el caos del momento, era lo más viable, además de que los trabajadores que habían trabajado en ese orfanato siempre nos comentaban que Sven nunca se acercaba a los padres que llegaban como el resto de los niños, que incluso cuando le preguntaron el dijo que nunca podría considerar a alguien más como sus padres.. y nosotros no queríamos ponerlo en predicamento, después de todo Sven ya no era un niño pequeño, ya tenía 12, casi 13 años.

-Ya veo.. (Debió sentirse muy solo..)

-Si.. bueno ¿te parece si el resto te lo cuento después?- Preocupada de que se volviera a sentir mal la miré, se percató y me sonrió

-Ya estoy bien Mei, es que debo de volver al trabajo- La ví fíjamente por unos 2 segundos, se notaba que no estaba mintiendo

-Está bien tía, te vas con cuidado

-Si, te veo a la hora de la comida ¿o ya tienes hambre?

-No, la verdad sigo llena, comí muchos Hot Cakes

-Jaja también yo, así mejor porque me voy a tardar un rato

-Si, no te preocupes, ya si me da hambre me como una fruta o algo por el estilo

-O helado

-Jeje me atrapaste, no puedo creer que me cupiera toda una copa

-Jaja yo tampoco, bueno ¡rayos! ¡ya se me hizo muy tarde!- dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera- Te veo después Mei, adios- salió corriendo por la puerta

-Esa mujer sí que siempre va apurada..- Recordé su mirada triste.. Tía

**¡Y esto es todo panquesitos...! Dios mio de dónde me saco esas jaladas... **

**En fin gracias por leerlo y por.. :c buuuaaaaaa lo siento tanto prometo que no lo repetiré :'(**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo**

**Las/Los quiero ¿lo saben verdad? 7u7**

**Por cierto ¿qué tal su fin de semana?**

**PD: ya me curé de la gripe muchas gracias pequeña :')**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias y espero que nos leamos pronto ;)**

**Con cariño: Tsukiame :3**


End file.
